Inescapable
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Sequel to Inevitable. To Bella, her life couldn't get any better. She has finally found her place in life, but there are problems on the horizon. Can she persevere through the complications, or will she give up all hope?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Prologue:**

My life was falling apart. The edges of my world were fading to black. The strength in my being was no longer shining through. Something was holding me back, and I loathed it with all my heart and mind. I would say soul, but I do not have one. I never had one.

My hands shook with fear, with terror. The rising deaths on my behalf scared me. I had become the thing that I hated, that I never wished to become. I fought a battle against those not like me, and now, I was them. I was brainwashed, and I had become my worst nightmare.

But the power that coursed through my veins made me believe that maybe, just maybe, this life was not something to be ashamed of. Maybe I had something greater to look forward to. My strength slowly came back, but it was not the same as when I started. Physically, I was strong, but mentally, my world was crashing.

I stared at myself in the mirror, guilt taking over my mind. I touched the skin beneath my flaming eyes, taking in the sight of my new appearance. Then, I spun around and ran. I followed the gentle, sweet scent that enticed my taste buds. When I found it, I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank him dry.

****

Chapter 1:

I walked up slowly behind my prey. His golden hair was still, the wind not moving his scent. I crouched behind a tree, eyeing him. Carefully, he turned around and searched for me, but I was too fast. I sped up in front of him and pounced. He fell to the ground, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Gotcha," I said innocently as I nibbled on his neck.

Edward's hand slid down my back, pulling me closer to him. "You are the world's most dangerous predator." His scent swirled around in my head; I would never forget it.

I brought my lips up to his. "Fear me." I kissed him, never wanting to let go.

My mind flashed back to the time leading up to this. We had gone through so much to get to where we are now. We battled vampires and came out on top. I had never felt more alive than I did when I killed James. Victoria was gone as well. A weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

I had visited my father immediately after Edward proposed. I did not want Charlie to spend more time alone; he deserved to see me. I walked up the faithful stairs of my long-lost home and was greeted by my loving father. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did not have to hold my breath; I fed before I came, and I felt perfect.

Edward and I sat down on my father's couch with open minds. We did not know what Charlie would say to my sudden engagement; he barely had time to get over my death. After catching up on things in his life, we sprung the news on him.

Against my assumptions, Charlie took the whole thing with ease. He smiled and said that he was happy for me. He did put in a jibe about how young I was, but he said that Edward looked like my soul mate from the moment he met him. Edward graciously shook my father's hand, and I gave him a big hug for his understanding and support.

There was one slight issue that came up: my mother. Charlie had brought up something about her visiting for the wedding. I immediately shot the idea down. My mother was too fragile; she was not like Charlie. Renée would surely break if she saw me.

Charlie persisted. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, fuming with anger. Edward followed me in, where he found me gripping the countertop with such force that it turned to dust. I shook off my anger and proceeded into the other room once more. I told my father one last time that I did not want to see my mother and left, but not before giving him a hug and a kiss.

And here was where we stood. Edward smiled graciously at me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry, love. We have to go. We have things to go over at the house. Our wedding is tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and got off of Edward. I had been hearing that for almost a week. We had so many things to plan and, supposedly to Alice, so little time to do it all. Edward grabbed onto my hand and pulled me towards the house. He knew that I was not too eager to do anything else that concerned the wedding.

When we got to the house, I saw a car in the driveway, one car too many. I took in a deep breath, getting ready to put on a smiling face. It was difficult to act like I was my old self around fragile family members; I could not tell them about my drastic change into a vampire.

The house was strangely quiet when Edward and I entered. There were flowers everywhere and seats filling the living room and hallway. I grinned at Alice's decorations; the wedding was going to be gorgeous.

Then, Esme walked out from the kitchen. My mother followed right behind her. "Hi, honey," Renée said, smiling. "I thought you were never going to bring her back, Edward." She grinned at Edward.

"I wouldn't do that. I promised to have her back." Edward spoke like a true gentleman to my mother.

I looked at Renée. "I thought you weren't coming here until tomorrow. I thought we said that you were gonna stay at home with Charlie until tomorrow."

She chuckled. "Oh, I changed my mind. I wanted to spend some time with Esme and touch up a few things. You can't blame a mother for wanting to spend some extra time with her daughter." I felt the sadness in her voice; she still could not get over the fact that I was alive.

I smiled at Renée. "Okay. I guess since you're already here that you can help. Don't be a burden to Esme." I made it a joke, and Esme laughed.

"I won't be. Promise." My mother walked away with Esme, heading over to the flowers by the window. Then, Esme put my mother to work.

I looked back at Edward, my eyes searching for someone who wanted to listen. "I don't know, Edward. I feel like I'm hurting my mother. I'm so unsteady anymore. I don't even know if we should have this reception dinner, if you even want to call it a dinner. I'm just really scared."

Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Don't be worried, love. I'm right here with you. I love you, and we will make it through this together. After tomorrow, we will be husband and wife, and nothing will stop us. I'm here for you, Bella, and I am never going to leave you."

I rested my head on his hard chest. "I love you, Edward."

He held me tighter. "I love you, too, Bella."

Just then, the door bell rang. Alice came out of nowhere, running down the stairs to the door. She slowed for my mother and opened the door. Emmett was standing behind it.

"I figured that I should wait to be let in since I am a guest to this dinner party." Emmett winked at me.

Alice hit him on the arm. "I thought you were someone important. Go away." Emmett looked flabbergasted. Rosalie walked up behind him and smiled at Alice. "Oh, Rose!" Alice said, happy again. "Please come in. Welcome."

Rose walked in and waved at me and Edward. Emmett stood in front of the door, completely confused. Alice walked away, and Emmett stayed frozen.

"Thank you for coming to our dinner reception, Emmett," I said, smiling at him. "Won't you please come in?" I gestured for him to enter.

Emmett bowed. "Thank you, Bella. At least someone has manners." He spoke that in Alice's direction. She ignored his comment.

I laughed at my confused and hilarious family. I was glad to marrying into something so amazing. In a matter of seconds, Jasper knocked on the door and walked inside. Alice was immediately by his side, a smile on her face.

Then, Charlie showed up. His dates were Billy Black and Jacob. Charlie wheeled Billy into the house, and they were all laughs and smiles. I hugged them both and gave Charlie a kiss. They went over to Renée and started talking. I gave a little wave in Jacob's direction; he smiled and went over to talk to Emmett.

Carlisle joined the group, and then, I had my whole family under one roof. I stayed by Edward's side the whole night, and that was all I needed. I saw the positive mood in the air and smiled. Even if it was caused by Jasper, I was as happy as could be.

Everything was working out perfectly. My future looked extremely bright. I had an eternity ahead of me with Edward by my side, and there was no stopping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 2:**

When I put on my gown the next day, I felt beautiful. The gown was pure white, the finest I had ever seen. It fit me right at the waist, showing off my young figure. Then, it billowed out slightly when it hit my lower thighs. It had long ruffles down the back made of satin. The back rested on the floor, making a small train, and right about my bust, there was a flower with a ruffle. It was truly gorgeous, and I felt like a princess.

Rosalie and Alice kept me in the upstairs bathroom the whole day. They pulled my long, brown hair up into a sleek, high pony tail. They brought a few of my bangs down to outline my face and wrapped a white ribbon around my hair tie. Finally, I had a sparkly, white veil pinned in my hair; it was short, and it hung over my entire face.

Then, they did all of my make-up. Alice worked on my face while Rosalie worked on my nails. Alice chose white, sparkly eye shadow that gently faded to gray. She made my cheeks a light pink, and my lips became plumper when she put on pink lip stick and covered it with clear lip gloss. Rosalie did a wonderful French manicure on my fingers and toes. I had never felt more pampered.

The last few touches were added; they included shoes, a lacey garter, and a necklace. When I stood up from the chair in the bathroom, I felt strong and spectacular. Rosalie quickly brought out a mirror so that I could see myself completely.

When I saw my reflection, I gasped. The woman I saw in the mirror was too beautiful to be me. I brought my white hand up to my rosy face. I stroked my cheek and smiled; it was me. At that moment, I had never felt more beautiful.

Instantly, I was anxious. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to be married to him. I would officially be connected to him in every way possible, and I could not wait for that moment to come. I was driving myself mad with anticipation.

When my mother appeared in the bathroom doorway, tears rolled down her human cheeks. I held my breath as she wrapped her shaking arms around me; I did not want to have the slightest temptation even though I fed. I did not want to slip up.

"Bella, you look so magnificent." My mother was dabbing her eyes with a napkin. "I never thought that my daughter would be getting married now; you are still so young, yet you are so mature."

"Thank you," I said, trying to look teary-eyed. Even though I could not cry, I wanted to make it believable. "I will always be your little girl. I'll just be married." I smiled, trying to make the room a bit less tense.

She nodded, touching the napkin to her left eye. "You and Edward really love each other. I could not see one of you without the other. You are like one being in two different bodies."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I have a feeling I understand what you mean." I wrapped my arms around my mother; she did not flinch from my cold touch. "Thank you so much for being here. I love you." I tacked that on as a little something extra.

Renée sobbed a bit more on my shoulder. Then, she turned around and walked downstairs to take her seat. As quickly as she left, Charlie walked into my sight. Even though I thought I had broken his heart, he still wanted to walk me down the aisle.

"Is my perfect daughter ready?" He held out his hand for me to take.

I smiled. "I'm about as ready as I'll ever be." I took his hand in mine, and we began towards the stairs.

Piano music started to play, soft and sweet. I could picture Jasper spreading his hands over the keys. It did not look the same as Edward's playing, but it sounded just a beautiful. Rosalie went down the stairs first, holding her flowers. She was my bride's maid, and she looked absolutely stunning in the light purple dress that I chose.

Alice smiled at us before walking down the stairs. She was wearing the same dress, but somehow, it looked sharper on her. It might have been her hair that made her look a bit more risky. Since she was my maid of honor, she did have some say in the dress. She could have known that it was going to look amazing on her.

When the music changed to a wedding tune, Charlie locked arms with me. Step by step, we began down the stairs. Charlie kept his head held high, but I could not help but notice the little tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

When we hit the floor, my heart grew two sizes. Despite the people there, I only saw my future husband, Edward, in his black tuxedo with a lilac tie. My eyes did not move from his face as I walked down the aisle to him. And as I walked, Edward's eyes stayed glued on me.

"You look beautiful," Edward mouthed as I hugged my father when I reached Edward. I smiled back at him and gripped his lean hands.

The ceremony was quick. Even though I spoke when I needed to, I was not necessarily paying attention. My eyes were locked on Edward, and everyone around us disappeared.

Halfway through the wedding, we got the rings. Edward slipped the simple, golden ring on my finger. I could not stop smiling. Then, I put his golden band on his finger. Edward winked at me after I finished reciting the words after the priest.

Then, it was time to kiss the bride. Edward put his hand on my cheek and pulled me forward. I collapsed into his arms, and he kissed me. It was passionate; I craved more, but I had to keep a healthy balance between Edward and my other family.

Edward went to Esme and Carlisle immediately. They hugged him and kissed him, congratulating him up and down. My parents came over to me right after Edward left me. They hugged me and told me how proud they were of me. I gave them plenty of smiles, saying thank you over and over.

Emmett and Rosalie were the next people to see me. Rosalie told me how amazing I looked again and said that she should probably get into the nail business. Emmett cracked a joke about what Edward and I would be doing on our honeymoon. Then, he said that he was happy that Edward finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with. I hugged them both, proud to be their little sister.

Jasper and Alice appeared next. If Alice could have cried, she would have been. Her eyes seemed redder than usual, the venom forming in them. I hugged her and thanked her for everything. She was dry-sobbing on my shoulder, telling me how lucky I was. Jasper finally pried her off and kissed me on the cheek. He welcomed me officially to the family and walked off with a sad Alice.

Billy finally wheeled himself over to me as the music started to play. I shook his hand and told him that it was a pleasure to have him over. He whispered in my ear to not have too much fun with my vampire husband. He said that he heard they are rough. I giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. For an old man, he was still living.

After pairs landed on the dance floor and Edward gravitated towards dancing with Esme, I spotted Jacob. He was standing in the corner of the room by the window wall. I jived my way over to him. I gave him a friendly smile and a gentle wave.

"How do you feel, Mrs. Cullen?" Jacob smiled when he said my new name.

I shivered at the unfamiliar name. "Ask me in a few weeks after I get used to the new last name." Around Jacob, I always felt so free; I had nothing to hide around him.

Jacob chuckled. "How are you going to spend your evening? Do you and Edward have any plans?"

I shrugged. "Edward said that he wanted to take me somewhere special. I told him that wasn't necessary. Somehow, I have a feeling that he booked a flight to some deserted island or something. Only time will tell though."

"He loves keeping secrets from you, doesn't he? I've been noticing that more and more."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice not hiding curiosity. "Edward doesn't hide anything from me."

Jacob shook his head. "You are blind to it, or maybe, he is just a really good liar. Either way, he has been keeping a pretty large secret from you."

My mind raced with possibilities. Edward could be married. Maybe his real name was not Edward. He might just want to get married to me for money or property. Then, he will dump me on the street and leave. My thoughts were traveling so fast, but none of them made sense. I had no idea what Edward would tell Jacob instead of telling me.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to let me boil in my thoughts?" I was impatient. "I need to know, Jacob."

Jacob lowered his voice. "Okay, okay. I have to tell you quick before he reads my mind. Please don't be mad at him though; he did it for your own good." He paused. "Victoria is still alive from the battle a few months back. Edward never killed her."

My heart fell. "What?" My voice was a whisper.

"He tried to. I was nearby, and I saw everything. She was extremely fast, and he couldn't get his hands on her. When he tried to pin her down, she would wiggle out from under him. Then, when the fight started to calm down and she saw that James was defeated, she disappeared as quickly as lightning. Edward followed her scent for so far; then, he lost her. He didn't want to tell you because he knew that you would be devastated."

I shook my head. "No, Jacob; that is an understatement." I gripped at my throat. "She is alive, and she still wants me. I know it." I peered out of the window into the sinking sunset.

"Don't think about it too much, Bella. You are well protected. Don't worry."

I grabbed the handle to open the window. I could not bear to hear anymore. I walked outside into the cool, fall air. I took in a deep breath and tried to relax my body. I headed right towards the edge of the forest, looking for peace and quiet.

When I reached the edge, I heard a noise. At first, I thought it was nothing. Then, I heard it again. It sounded like a muffled growl. I turned back around, ready to head towards the house again. I could see Jacob talking to Edward inside when a hand came out from behind me and covered my mouth.

I squirmed and squealed, trying to get out of the trap. I was searching for Edward's eyes, but he was too preoccupied with talking to Jacob. The hands spun me around and let go of me. I saw a flash of red, and I was ready to scream. Then, a hand hit me hard on the back of my neck. I fell forward, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"I cannot believe that my beautiful son is married." Esme twirled on the floor with me. "You are going to move on, and I won't have anymore single children. You don't know how much this is actually killing me."

I danced graciously with my mother. "You don't have to feel that way. I will always be here with you. Bella and I will just live a few minutes away. I will always be your little boy." I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"She is perfect for you, Edward. I hope you see that." I understood that more than Esme thought.

"When I look at Bella, I see myself being with her for the rest of my life, my existence. I will never leave her; I will always be by her side no matter what happens."

The song stopped, and Esme let go of me. I kissed her good bye and turned around, looking for Bella. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Our honeymoon was waiting patiently for us, and I wanted to make the night spectacular.

When I saw Jacob walking towards me, I stopped my search. His stare was strong and driven. I peaked into his thoughts; I did not want to have a million things thrown at me at once.

__

He is going to kill me for what I did. I just have to keep a straight face and tell him that Bella is completely okay with it. Hell, he is probably reading my thoughts now. Yep, he is staring at me with those caramel eyes. I'm doomed.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked, not even bothering to wait for him to talk.

Jacob waited until he was right in front of me to speak. "I just talked to Bella, as you probably just read in my mind. She didn't take the news very well, but she will bounce back; she is invincible."

I growled deep in my throat. "Jacob, what the hell are you talking about? What did you tell Bella?" I was getting extremely impatient.

"Oh, I didn't think that." Jacob had on an amused expression. "I told her about how Victoria is still alive and how you didn't kill her."

If I were human, my face would have turned red, red from anger. I clenched my teeth together, and my hands turned into fists. "Jacob, why did you tell her that? She never had to know about that. Did she specifically ask about Victoria or the battle? Or did it just slip from your puppy mouth?"

I felt someone's hand fall on my shoulder. "Whoa, Edward. Calm down." A rush of serenity flowed over my body.

I pulled away from Jasper. "Damn you and your power. I don't want to be calm." I started glaring at Jacob again. "I cannot believe you; if she becomes cold to me, I am blaming you, pup."

I turned away from judgmental stares. I headed towards the window wall, knowing that Bella was outside. My cold fingers pressed up against the glass, and I walked out of the house. I breathed in the air, smelling Bella's sweet scent; I was so used to it now.

I headed towards the forest, following her smell. I shook my head at Bella's choice of retreat. Only she would wander aimlessly into the forest on her wedding day. When I was a few feet into the forest, I stopped.

Her scent disappeared.

I spun around and looked towards the house; I could see it perfectly. As I thought about it, no one could see into the forest. It was a perfect place to stay and watch.

My heart sunk to the ground, and I collapsed to my knees. I buried my face in my hands, ready to cry if I could. I heard the window door open and close, open and close. Instantly, Jasper and Jacob were right in front of me.

"Edward, what is wrong? Why are you like this?" Jasper sounded worried. My pain was still felt though; he was not trying to use his powers on me.

"Where is Bella?" I sensed that Jacob knew what was wrong. I did not have the strength to read his thoughts.

"Bella is gone." I heard the defeat in my voice. I could not muster up the power to say anymore.

"What? How?" Jasper was in disbelief.

"Victoria." I looked up at Jacob and nodded; he caught on faster than I ever gave him credit for.

"She's back? I thought that you scared her away for good?"

I stood up quickly and glared at Jasper. "Obviously, she came back. I can smell her scent here. It's masking Bella's. She took my wife because she killed her mate. She wants revenge, and I let her take Bella right out from under my nose. Can you really be that dense?" I was yelling at Jasper, anger pulsing through my body.

The door opened, and Carlisle appeared behind Jacob. "Edward, what is going on here? Why are you yelling?"

I breathed out, moving my eyes over to Carlisle. "Bella has been taken by Victoria. She snatched her right out from under my protection."

Carlisle stayed quiet, his thoughts instantly around Bella. I looked past him and saw Bella's parents, along with the rest of my family and Billy, staring out the window. Renée had a look of worry on her face while Charlie stared right into my eyes, searching for an answer.

My sight faltered, and I looked down at the ground. I felt my body slowly shaking, anger and pain taking over. I closed my eyes and saw Bella in her wedding dress. She had on a bright smile. Suddenly, it disappeared, and the vision was replaced by Victoria.

I punched a tree, anger ranging in me. I immediately started planning. I had to get Bella back even if it was the last thing that I would ever do.

* * *

****

Bella's Point Of View:

I came back to the surface, the blackness residing. I was lying on a cold, hard floor. My body was stiff from lying down for so long. I slowly opened my eyes to a white ceiling. The fluorescent lights above me blinded me slightly. I blinked multiple times before my eyes finally adjusted.

I sat up instantly and noticed where I was. I was sitting on a bathroom floor. The whole bathroom was white, no other color visible whatsoever. I was still in my wedding dress, so I blended in with the floor perfectly.

I got to my feet and stared at the door. Resting my ear on the door, I listened carefully. A television was on, and a mindless show was playing. I could not hear footsteps or any voices. Then, a fist collided with the door. I jumped back, my ear reeling from the noise.

The door slammed open, and Victoria smiled at me. Her head cocked to the side. "Finally, you're awake. I was beginning to think that you were never going to regain consciousness."

I glared at her, wanting to turn her into flames with my eyes. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me. My hair was screaming, but I could not pull away. Victoria dragged me into the living room, or what seemed like the living room. She threw me on the floor, and I knew where we were: a hotel.

"Don't mess with me, Mrs. Cullen." She spat my name. "I would not try anything, Bella. I am stronger than you, so don't pull any fast ones. You will be thrown into a wall, and then, you won't know where we are going. The fun of this trip will be defeated."

I stared up at her. "Trip? We are going on a trip?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes. New York City actually. I want you to have fun. This is probably going to be the best vacation of your life, and I want you to be aware of everything that we do together." She was talking to me as if I was her best friend.

"What do you have up your sleeve? I can't trust you. You took me away from my husband."

"Isn't your husband the one that you can't trust? After all, Bella, he lied to you. He lied to you all the way up until your wedding, and no doubt, he would have continued to lie to you."

I was at a loss of words. Victoria, for once, was right. Edward did lie to me. He always told me to trust him when, in reality, I never could. He never told me the truth about Victoria. I stared blankly at Victoria, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, honey. You don't have to say that you hate your husband now. We have plenty of time for that to come out. Now please, if you wouldn't mind, stand up and grab the clothes on the couch. They are about your size; I don't want you walking around New York with a wedding dress on." Victoria walked out of the living room, going into the bedroom.

I stood up and headed over towards the clothes. I slowly slipped my dress off and placed it on the couch. It hurt to look at it; there was so much that I was missing. I did not know if I should blame Victoria or myself. I was stupid. I thought about Edward, remembering his face, forgiving him for not telling me about Victoria.

I put on the new clothes: jeans, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes. I gathered my dress and peered at the side table. There was notepad and a pen. I looked back at the door to the bedroom; it was completely shut.

I acted quickly. I scribbled a note on the paper for Edward. I kissed it, putting my scent all over it. I left the note in the cushions of the couch, knowing that no one would ever look there. I took my dress and walked away from the couch, trying to not look suspicious.

Victoria opened the door and walked out. Behind her, a man followed her. I held my breath instinctively, eyeing the man up and down. He was vampire; his red eyes gave him away. He was lean and cat-like, just like Victoria. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile as he stared at me.

"Bella," Victoria said, taking my wedding dress from my hands, "This is Laurent. He is a friend of mine, and he will be helping us on this journey."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." His voice held a slight French accent.

I ignored his greeting. "What are you doing with my dress?"

Victoria chuckled. "I'm taking it, of course. I can't just leave it here and have Edward hunt us down." She shook her head. "Oh, no." She turned to Laurent. "Please, go back and place a few fake trails." She handed him my dress. "Leave this at the end of one of them. It will surely make Edward lose his mind." Laurent graciously grabbed my dress and disappeared out of the front door.

Victoria looked back at me. "Now, it is time for us to get on our flight. I don't want you to worry about anything. Just follow me and all of your troubles will disappear, Bella." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hotel room, taking me somewhere far away from Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Emmett sat down next to me, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Edward, you need to get stop with this depression crap. It's not helping any of us."

I stared at the floor, my heart heavier than ever. Bella's trail ended a few feet into the woods. Victoria's trail was easily sniffed out but almost impossible to follow. It was as if there was two of her running around, setting up fake trails. One led us to the river, where it disappeared, and another led us to the wolves' boundary line. The wolves said that no one had penetrated them.

"Emmett, I don't give a damn what you want me to do. I just want Bella back, and so far, my luck is running out. They could be anywhere right now."

Emmett put his arm around me, trying to give me a pep-talk. "You have never been a quitter. Why all of a sudden are you giving up? Bella would be up off her ass, running around looking for answers. It's too early in the fight to lose the game."

"Where do we even begin? Their trails are gone. There is nothing for us to go on. Alice has not been getting any visions, and as of right now, we are as confused and lost as Bella is."

Alice slowly walked into the room, her fingers on her temples. Emmett and I looked up to see what she had to say. "I may have something." Alice gingerly rubbed her temples. "I'm not perfectly tuned into Bella, but I'm seeing something vague."

I jumped up, glad that we at least had something. "What is it, Alice?" I read her mind quickly; I could not make out what she was seeing. "Tell me what you see."

Alice paused, getting her thoughts together. "Bella is in a hotel room. Well, she probably isn't now. They made her take off her wedding dress to put on different clothing."

I stopped Alice. "Wait; they? It isn't just Victoria?"

Alice shook her head. "No, there is another man. I don't know his name; it's too blurry, but he is a vampire. He works for Victoria by the looks of it. I'm sorry, Edward. That's all I can give you." Alice looked defeated.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small body. "That's wonderful, Alice. Thank you so much. We now have something to work with. I will be eternally grateful."

Quickly, we got ourselves ready to begin hunting. Alice was set on finding a hotel that looked almost like her vision. She said that she would not stop searching until the hotel was found. Jasper and Rosalie paired up with Alice for the search. Emmett and I decided to go our own way, looking for more trails. Even if they were made purposely, we still wanted to find them. Jacob kept watch of the wolves' territory while Carlisle and Esme stayed home, making a plan to get Bella away from Victoria when she is found.

Emmett and I retraced our footsteps and walked back over the trails that we smelled before. Instead of stopping at the stream, we jumped over it in hopes of smelling Victoria again. Instead of finding Victoria though, we found another vampire's scent.

"Do you want to follow it?" Emmett said, pointing towards the green trees and darkening sky.

I nodded. "It's the only other thing we have; we need to follow it."

Emmett and I began running full speed, following the precariously placed trail. It weaved in and out of trees and bushes as if purposely placed there. No limbs or leaves seemed to be disturbed as we carefully kept to the trail. As we kept running north, I felt wary; it seemed like a trap.

That was when I saw it. I stopped, digging the balls of my feet into the ground. Emmett slowed to a stop a few feet in front of me. I was oblivious to his curious eye as I walked towards the flowing, white clothing hanging from a tree. I tugged it down without ripping it. Venom rose up in my eyes.

Emmett walked up behind me. "Edward, it was placed there. Someone wanted you to find it. Don't think too much into it."

I swallowed the venom in my mouth. I held the wedding dress, running my hands gently over the silk. "I want to kill Victoria and her damn helper. I want to rip their heads off and throw their bodies into fire because of what they have done."

"I know you do, but we have to keep moving. Maybe there is something else up here that we are missing. We can't just stand here, Edward. I know you love her, and I know you want her back. We're going to get her back. I promise you."

* * *

****

Bella's Point Of View:

The sun slowly shown on me. I pulled down the little drape and covered the small plane window. No longer able to look outside, I stared at the woven fabric of the seat in front of me. The weave was under one and over two. The colors were beige and gray, unable to be differentiated by the human eye.

Victoria leaned in close to me, nearly resting her chin on my shoulder. "Don't look so dull; you will never make it in New York City with that boring face. No wonder why Edward fell in love with you. You both are so boring."

I snapped my head over in her direction. "Like you would know. Why the hell do you keep bothering me? Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you?"

Victoria pulled back. "Excuse me, but I think I am entitled to a little small talk." She sat back in her seat and continued to look at me. "Have you ever been to New York?"

I looked at her with a sneer. I could not believe that she was trying to be nice to me. "No, I've never been." I kept my answer short and venomous.

"You lived with your mother before you moved to Forks." She said it as a statement. "Didn't you live in Phoenix, Arizona?"

I nodded.

"That must have been a transition. It's so warm and toasty down in Phoenix; I don't know how one could adjust to rainy, cold weather. I would probably die. You see, I'm more of a hot climate person. Too bad I can't live in one. Damn sun."

For the first time since she captured me, I actually looked at Victoria. She was exactly like me: pale, cold, venomous, and a woman. She liked heat just like I did. If I was not aware that she was evil, I might have actually liked her.

"I like warmth, too. It always made me smile in Phoenix."

Victoria looked surprised at the lack of venom in my tone. "I don't really want to know why you moved. I think it's unnecessary, but I do want to know about past boyfriends. Humor me. I want to see what your personal taste is like. Compare it to mine."

I hesitated before answering. "I never had a boyfriend in Phoenix. I had a lot of guys that I would have liked to date, but none of them ever asked me. It was either because I was out of their league or too geeky."

"There is no way that you were too geeky for them. You are gorgeous, Bella. That's why Edward chose you."

"Then, why don't you just let me go back to him? I won't ever hunt you, and you will be free to live your life. Please, that's all I'm asking of you."

"Bella, this is bigger than the both of us. I wish I could, but I can't." Victoria glanced down at my ring finger. "And I'm going to have to take those." She pointed to my engagement ring and wedding ring. She ripped them off of my hand, putting them in her pocket.

"Am I ever going to get them back?" I asked, worried.

"Don't fret. You won't need them."

The plane landed moments after that. The landing was bumpy, and right after we hit ground, Victoria grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the plane. We went through the terminal quickly. Victoria did not hold onto me as much as I thought she would. She knew that I would not be stupid enough to do something in an airport, and she was right.

We stuck to the shadows in the city until the sun sank behind the horizon, turning the sky orange. Still holding my hand, Victoria pulled me into the heart of New York City. Lights were flashing, and noises echoed down every street. People walked everywhere, having errands to run even late at night.

When we stopped in front of a club, Victoria grinned at me. "Are you ready to have the best night of your life?"

I stuttered, not coming up with an answer. Instead, Victoria pulled me into the club. The bouncer let us in without any difficulty. Once inside, I was blasted with heat and the smell of human blood. I held my breath as Victoria dragged me into the middle of the dance floor.

Victoria started dancing in between everyone. "Just dance, Bella." She twisted her hips, moving towards the floor.

I slowly backed up, not breathing. My throat was burning. I gripped my neck, hoping to relinquish the pain. Reaching the back wall, I fell up against it. I eyed the back door to the club. There were so many moving bodies and so much blood in the room. My throat ached, and I needed out.

Pushing past luscious humans, I bolted towards the exit. I blew out the back door, running away from the temptation. I gasped for breath when I was outside in the cool air. I headed down a dark alley way, needing to get away from Victoria for a few seconds. I desperately needed to clear my head.

I rested up against a brick wall in the alley. I closed my eyes, still holding my throat. It had a raw ache as if it was mocking me. The venom slowly subsided in my mouth, and the animal inside of me calmed down. But when I smelled blood, I opened my eyes to see where it was coming from.

A tall man, about six foot, walked towards me. He had a sly grin on his face, and his curly hair was hidden under a beanie. "Hey, I couldn't help but notice you inside the club. You ran out so fast; I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

My mouth popped open, venom bubbling inside it. The burning was like an iron, searing my throat. His blood smelled delicious. I clasped my throat, staring at the pulsing vein in his neck. Sensing that I was dangerous, he slowly began to back up.

I ran forward, grabbing him by his arms. I pulled him towards me and threw him against the wall. My hand went right to his mouth, silencing him. I opened my mouth and hissed. Quickly, I brought my lips to his soft neck. Then, I bit and sucked the sweet blood out of his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

We all showed up at the house simultaneously after endless hours, going through the night, searching for answers. In my hands, I held the wedding dress that my vampire bride wore nearly twenty-four hours ago. Bella's family distraught with worry at the disappearance of their daughter, the rest of my family came back with absolutely nothing. I truly expected Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie to come back with something.

"We're sorry, Edward." Alice stared at Bella's wedding dress. "We had no idea that we could come up empty handed. I really hoped to find something useful."

I put the tattered dress on the couch's arm. "Why didn't you? Did you give up and not find the hotel? What happened, Alice?"

"We found the hotel and the exact room that they were in, but there were no clues left behind. The maids already cleaned the room, and Victoria made sure to not have anything left behind. I wish I could say that there was more, but unfortunately, there wasn't."

I fell defeated onto the couch. I closed my eyes and heard nothing but whispers in my head. Alice was saying that she was sorry again. Emmett was thinking of how to make me feel better. Rosalie was lonely without Bella. Jasper was strategizing. I heard the muffled thoughts of Carlisle and Esme upstairs.

I brought my fingers to my temples, rubbing the noises out of my mind. I fell deeper into my own mind, wallowing in self-pity. If I could have cried, I would have instantly. My life without Bella was like a moonless night. My still heart no longer longed to beat; it was cold and frozen forever once more.

Yet I refused to give up. Every ounce of my being was telling me that we were missing something crucial. Bella was smart and witty; that was why I married her. As I played with the silver wedding band on my left hand, I bit my lip in thought.

The wedding dress was obviously left behind by the other person working with Victoria. Bella never went out that far; the dress was near the ocean. I put myself in Victoria's shoes for a moment. She would not go somewhere that was less populated; it was not Victoria's style. She wanted more. More was always better.

"Alice," I said, standing up, "Where was the hotel?"

"Los Angeles. It was extremely difficult for us to get around. Victoria picked a perfect day to take Bella; yesterday, it was cloudy, and a bit of rain made its way into the city."

I had it. "I'm more attuned to Bella's scent than the three of you are." I pointed to Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. "Because the room was completely cleaned, you could not pick up on the tiniest bit of scent that Bella may have left behind. I have to go to that hotel room. I have a feeling that Bella left something behind; she is smart enough to leave a clue as to where she might be now." For the first time in hours, I felt hope.

Alice smiled. "Go, Edward. We'll stay here, but keep us posted. We need to make a battle plan for when we do find Victoria."

I growled. "It's simple: I rip her apart limb from limb." Immediately, I walked past my family and headed out of the house. I ran to the garage and jumped into my Volvo. I just got the windows tinted recently, so driving around in Los Angeles would be a breeze.

The ride was quick but silent. My mind raced with every possible place that Victoria could be with Bella right now: France, New York, Italy, Brazil, Australia. The list continued. I was worried for Bella's safety. For all I knew, Victoria could be changing her, forcing her to do things that she could not handle. For all I knew, when I find Bella, she might not be the woman I fell in love with.

When I entered Los Angeles, I started looking for the hotel. I saw it in Alice's mind; it was grand and glamorous. It was not too hard to find either. I pulled up right in front of the doors, parking under the overhang. Even though the sun was sinking fast behind the horizon, I did not dare risk being seen.

I walked through the lobby like I owned the hotel. Everything was far too large and extravagant; it was just Victoria's style. As I walked through the hallways, Bella's scent was strong but not as strong as I would have thought. Though, when I closed my eyes, I clearly saw her in my mind, my beautiful wife. When her scent stopped at a suite door, I forced it open without a problem.

Alice was right. Once in the room, Bella's scent barely lingered. I let my nose lead me to the bathroom where Bella's scent was the most. The floor smelled strongly of her. That was, no doubt, where Victoria threw her when they got here.

I traveled to the other side of the suite, moving towards the couch. Bella spent a bit of time here. I ran my hand over the cushions, wanting something to come out and bite me. I gently slid my hand between a cushion and an arm. My fingers touched paper.

I sighed, relieved. I pulled it out and peered at the small piece of paper. On it, written in black pen, was three words. They were written in Bella's messy but attractive handwriting. I grinned at the simplicity of the note: New York City.

I whipped out my phone and called Alice. "Alice," I said, talking into the receiver, "I found a note. Bella wrote it, and she told me where Victoria was taking her. They are in New York City. I'm going to get on a flight now, Alice. I need to find Bella." Before she could change my mind, I clicked the phone shut.

* * *

****

Bella's Point Of View:

He fell to the ground, no blood left in his body. I licked my lips, getting the last few drops of blood down my throat. Then, I looked down at his body and gasped. I fell up against the wall, my hands covering my face. I was ashamed of what I had done. I had never killed a human before.

"Bella?" I heard the voice of a woman walking towards me. Her voice was high and squeaky; it was Victoria.

"I'm over here," I said, my voice shaking. I pulled my hands off of my face; they had drops of blood on them from my blood-stained lips.

Victoria appeared around the bend. She gasped. "What did you do, Bella? You killed a poor, innocent man." Her voice was coated in sarcastic shock.

I was far too preoccupied to bother talking back. My eyes were glued to the blood on my hands. I sniffed the air, drowning in the scent of his blood again. Selfishly, I licked my palms, removing the blood from my hands. I sucked my hands clean before I looked back at Victoria.

She smiled. "It looks like someone had a good night so far. Would you care for seconds?"

I started to shake. "Why can't I stop? I killed a poor man; I should feel remorse for my actions, but I don't. I just want more."

"That's the beauty of it, isn't it, Bella? You can kill as much as your little heart desires, and you won't feel any pain whatsoever. You just want more, more, more, and more. And guess what, Bella? You can have more. You can have as much as your little body can hold. We are in New York, and nobody will ever notice that people are dying. It's simple math, Bella."

Footsteps were heading in our direction. Instantly, a man came around the corner, standing right next to Victoria. He looked down, seeing the man at my feet. "What the hell is going on here?"

Victoria grabbed his hair and threw him into the brick wall. A gash appeared on his forehead, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The smell of his blood wafted up into my nose, and the venom rose in my throat. Like a snake, I ran down beside him and bit into his neck.

I drain him faster than I drained the other man. I stood up, licking my lips once more. This time, the remorse did not exist. Actually, I felt pretty good. I smiled at Victoria, wiping all of the blood of my face.

"You are a bad girl, Bella." Victoria walked over to me and played with my hair. "What am I going to do with you?" She paused. "Oh, wait; I know. I'm going to let you do whatever you please. The next few minutes are yours. Have fun. Meet me back here."

Victoria walked away from me. I poked my head around the corner and watched her walk back into the club. I stood there, feeling the new power run through my veins. I felt a new type of strength go through me, and I was not afraid.

I looked towards the streets of New York. I spotted a very cute man walking on the sidewalk. I started towards him, a smile on my face. He spotted me coming out of the alley, and he stopped walking. I smelled the air, and his scent was truly delicious.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Chad. Who are you?"

I grinned. "I'm Bella, and I was just wondering if you would like to come into a club with me. It's right back here." I pointed towards the alley.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm only nineteen. I wish I could go in with you, Bella."

I frowned. "Oh, what a pity."

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him. He started screaming, but I took my other hand and covered his mouth. I dragged him to the back of the alleyway. I pushed him up against the wall. He looked down at the two bodies, and his eyes bulged.

I smiled at him and rested my lips on his neck. I pecked him innocently, making it seem like I meant no harm. He was so gorgeous that it almost hurt to kill him, but that did not stop me. I dug my teeth into his neck, puncturing the main vein. His muffled scream slowly stopped, and I dropped him to the ground.

By now, I was swimming in blood. It felt amazing. I walked out of the alleyway, knowing that I only had a few more minutes left of enjoyment. I looked around the busy streets of New York City for another victim. I smiled when I smelled a scrumptious man. I headed straight for him, wondering why I never chose to kill humans before.

I seduced the man into another back alley. His hands were all over me, and mine ran up and down his body. I nibbled on his neck, turning him on. Then, when we were surrounded by darkness, I bit him. He did not know what hit him. I sucked him dry before he could even scream.

After that kill, I heard Victoria yell my name. I ran back towards her so fast that no human could see it. I halted in front of her, smiling. "I'm back."

She grinned at me. "Good. I hope you had fun killing...four humans." She paused. "I'm actually starting to like you. Now, we have to get going."

"Why?" I asked, saddened. I wanted to stay and kill.

"Well, if you keep killing, you will explode, and blood will be draining out of your ears. Also, our flight leaves in a few minutes. We have to rush to the airport. I have a surprise for you. Since you liked New York so much, I want to introduce you to another place that I like to hang out: Volterra."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

With little money in my pockets, I walked quickly and inconspicuously to the airport. Running would blow my cover in a second. Los Angeles was full of life at night, and that made it nearly impossible for me to get to the airport in record time.

As more and more time passed, I could feel Bella slipping from my grasp. Every step I took to get closer to finding her, I felt like I was loosing her. My vision of her was clouded beyond repair. I kept seeing a ravenous, hungry vampire in my mind. The Bella that I met and fell in love with was hidden beneath anger and crime.

But, with every other step I took, I tried to banish these thoughts in my head. I changed the visions in my head to happy thoughts of our short but fulfilling life together. I saw her naked body beneath mine, fragile and young, a true beauty. Then, I saw her gorgeous face on our wedding day. It was only two days ago, yet it seemed like years.

These were the visions that kept me going. As I blocked out the thoughts of the humans around me, I only allowed myself to think of the beautiful girl I married, not the foul beast that I thought she had become. It was just enough to keep me moving forward.

With the airport in my grasp, I took out my phone. I dialed Alice's number in record timing, getting her on the phone immediately. "Did you see anything of importance that I should be aware of?" I spoke quickly, so fast that most humans would only recognize it as a buzzing noise.

"Nothing of extreme importance. I keep seeing this one vampire, the other one in the room, fluttering around in my visions. He is in a lot of forests and one large town in particular. I think he is in New York, but I can't be too sure of it. I don't know why I only see him; it's extremely frustrating."

"Are you focusing in on Bella? She is the only one that matters, Alice. You are friends with her. Think about her and only her." I stepped into the airport terminal and walked towards the ticket station, ready to get a ticket to New York City.

"I'm trying, Edward, but it is much more difficult than you can imagine. I see little flickers of red. I assume that it's Victoria's hair, but after I concentrate on it for too long, I loose it. Then, I right back where I started. I see Bella now and again, but it is mostly her back or side. I never see her face, Edward."

That hit me harder than I thought. Alice understood my dilemma as well. She wanted to see her face too, to see if she had red eyes. If she had red eyes, that meant that my voyage and purpose for chasing Bella was lost. Everything I was doing would be pointless.

"I know you are trying, Alice, and I thank you with all of my still heart." I got at the counter to buy a ticket. "I have to go, Alice. If you see anything dealing with Bella, even if it's just a glimmer of something, call me. I need to know everything you know." I clicked the phone shut and slid it in my pocket.

The woman on the other side of the counter looked up from her book. Her bright blue eyes went wide once she looked at me. She stopped smacking her gum and smiled. "How can I help you, sir?" She was trying to make her voice irresistible and luscious; it was not working.

"I need one ticket to New York City. I need the earliest flight you have. Whatever class will be fine. I just need to get there." I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and took out around four hundred dollars just in case.

The woman stared at the computer screen in front of her. She tapped her fingers lightly on the table as she searched for a flight. Finally, she looked up at me after exactly ten and a half seconds. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any flights until tomorrow morning. Everything is full. New York is really busy this time of year. Would you like me to book you for the flight tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "No, Miss, that won't work. I need to leave tonight; it is an emergency. Are there any other airports around that have flights leaving tonight for New York with seats still available? I will go anywhere to get on a flight."

Her eyes fell on her computer screen again. This time, the search for a flight took longer. After roughly thirty seconds, she looked up at me again. "There is one flight leaving from San Francisco in an hour. I don't think it would be necessary to book you on the flight, sir. You will never make it there in an hour."

"Get me on whatever class you have open. One seat please. One way ticket. How much will that be?" I held my money firmly in my hand.

Flustered, the woman looked down at the screen again. "That will be two hundred and thirty seven dollars."

I counted two hundred and fifty dollars. I handed it to her. "Keep the change."

She quickly gave me my ticket. "Here you go, sir. Have a good flight."

"Thank you." I shot her a final smile before spinning around and running out of the airport. I made sure to keep my pace steady and human-like. When I broke out of the airport though, I burst into a sprint. I no longer cared about hiding myself from the humans. I only cared about getting to my wife before something horrible happened to her.

* * *

****

Bella's Point Of View:

"You have to put them in. We don't want to scare the humans. We need to get on this flight without any difficulties. Just put the damn things in your eyes before I shove them in for you." Victoria glared at me in the bathroom in the airport.

I reluctantly put the contact lenses in my eyes. My vision was instantly blurred, little brown dots forming in front of my eyes. I loathed the lenses already. "Can we go now? You said that it was crucial that we made it on this plane. It leaves in almost a minute."

"You're right." She popped her contacts in her eyes and walked towards the exit. "Are you coming?" She walked out of the fluorescent bathroom and headed right across the hall to the boarding area.

I followed her, blinking my eyes more than usual. Victoria handed the young girl our tickets, and the other flight attendant took us on the plane. She led us straight to our seats as another attendant began speaking. We fastened our seatbelts and got ready for the ride.

My thoughts were extremely scattered for the first few hours of the flight. My colored lenses kept bothering my eyes. The more I blinked, the quicker they dissolved. Every thirty minutes, I put another pair in. On top of that, I kept thinking about the four men that I killed.

They were delicious, and they were attractive. Thinking about it again, it actually hurt to think I killed such beautiful men. I could have played with them, made them mine. I tapped my left hand on my leg, thinking about all the possibilities.

Then, my eyes zeroed in on my third finger on my left hand. There was something particular about that finger. Originally, something was there when Victoria took me as her own. Then, slowly but surely, it all came flooding back to me.

I saw little glimmers of my husband in my mind. I saw the walls of the house that we got married in. I could not think of his name or the people that we at our wedding, but I knew that I was married. There was one thing that I remembered very well.

Victoria was in my life before. She was the one who changed me. She helped James. Then, I started thinking. There was no real reason why I should have been afraid of them. They were just having a little fun, and I am not mad about their actions. Without them, I would not be enjoying my life.

Two hours into the flight, Victoria broke my thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Bella? You have such a strong look on your face. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

"What was my husband's name? And what exactly did he look like? I can't seem to remember."

"Does he really matter, Bella? Huh? Where is he now? Is he looking for you? Is he trying to find you? I don't think he cares about you anymore, Bella. I think it is just best to forget about him just like he has forgotten about you."

I was not buying it. "He seemed so loving, so romantic. I don't think he has forgotten about me. Maybe he just can't get to me."

"Bella, I don't think he is looking. He was attractive, and no doubt, he probably has a girlfriend already. I heard that there was this nice coven up north. He used to date one of the vampires there. I heard she was really gorgeous."

I paused my thoughts. My husband had never told me of another coven. I instantly felt used and neglected. The vision that I barely had of my husband disappeared, and I only saw myself. Surprisingly, Victoria was standing by my side. Together, we were a team.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's just you and me and the many people that we are going to feed on. I don't want to think about anything else but that."

"Sounds perfect to me." Victoria smiled in my direction, her red eyes shining through her contacts.

* * *

Volterra glistened with beauty that I never thought existed. The sun barely shown through the clouds of the ancient city. Everything was made of old stone, and browns and golds surrounded the city, making the city warm.

I followed Victoria into the heart of city. Our skin shimmered as the tiny rays fell on us. People around us stopped and stared as we walked to a large, rustic castle. I smiled at a few of the men, knowing that I would feed wonderfully tonight. The smells were extravagant.

Victoria was extremely quiet as we walked into the double doors of the castle. Once inside, I felt small. The ceiling towered over me, and the door frames were tall enough for a giant. The torches that hung on the brick walls were as big as my torso.

"You are going to love what I have in store for you. You just wait, Bella. You won't believe your eyes."

Victoria led me into a large opening with a reception desk in the middle of it. The woman behind the desk smiled at us and said something in Italian. Victoria responded quickly and headed towards an elevator. I followed behind her, jumping on the elevator with her.

"What or who are we seeing? Should I be worried, Victoria?" I asked, my voice relatively high. My nerves were heightened.

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of. These people are just like us. They are powerful and amazing, and you have nothing to fear when you are around them." Victoria's voice was strong, but her eyes were not convinced.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. I walked behind Victoria as she headed towards two, large doors. Two men stood in front of the doors, guarding them. Victoria smiled at both of them and waited for me to catch up. When I reached her, the men opened the doors, and we walked into the magnificent opening.

Three men sat on three chairs in front of us. They were on risers, higher than us. I looked up at them with a wondering expression. Their eyes were red and glossy, and I felt at home. Victoria pushed me closer to them. The one man in the middle raised his head in our direction, smiling.

"Hello, young one." His voice was loud and strong, an obvious sign of a leader. "I'm Aro, the leader of the Volturi. We are the greatest vampire coven in the world. It is a pleasure to meet you." He stood up and walked off of his perch. He stopped right in front of me. "These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." He gestured to the blond-haired man and the brown-haired man behind him. "We are excited to have you here."

"It's awesome to be here, but can I ask why I am here?"

"We want to you join our guard," the man named Marcus spoke up. "It would be a pleasure if you would join our family. We would love to have someone so young and possibly so talented among us. You will be able to do whatever you want without repercussions. It's the perfect life for a young vampire."

I stood there, looking to the eyes of the men I just met. They were just like me, and there was something about them that made me trust them. I looked around the room at the other men that were apart of the coven. One man in particular that stood next to a rather tall vampire smiled at me. The glimmer in his eyes made my decision.

The power that coursed through my veins made me believe that maybe, just maybe, this life was not something to be ashamed of. Maybe I had something greater to look forward to. My strength was back, and I felt whole again. I had nothing to be afraid of; I was with people just like me.

"I know this is sudden, but I've made my decision. Aro, I would love to live with your family. It would be an honor and a wonderful experience."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

The flight was excruciatingly long. My hands were balled up into fists, and every muscle in my body was tense with fear, anxiety, and hatred. I stared directly at the chair in front of me; my eyes did not falter or move. Sitting perfectly still, inhumanly still, I closed out the world around me. My thoughts were mine and only mine.

The pieces of the puzzle were falling apart, crumbling every time I touched them. With very little to go on, I was running on adrenaline; I was running on my everlasting love for my wife. I saw Bella in my mind over and over again, and each time I saw her, my motivation was clearer.

Before Bella, my life was slow and cloudy. I had nothing to live for but my vampire family and blood, two things that became less and less interesting as the years went by. Everybody in my family had a mate, someone that they could spend the rest of eternity with. Me, I did not have the kinds of feelings and memories that those around me had; I only had their thoughts which did not appease my thirst for love.

Seeing that brunette beauty in our house that day months ago changed my life for the better. A weight that hung on my shoulders for too long had been lifted, and I was free. Bella brought out the man in me that existed many years ago when I was still human. It was a beautiful feeling, and because of that, I will be eternally grateful to Bella.

Now, since she disappeared so abruptly from my life, my heart has not healed. It froze over again, and all the love that she gave me evaporated from my body. I felt cold again, hard as ice. I no longer felt the warmth pump through my body. All of these human feelings, these countless emotions, were because of Bella. I was deprived of the one person who I would have laid down my life for in a second.

My plan was sketchy and full of gaps. I knew that Victoria had taken Bella to New York City. I had that much to go on. After that, if every trail in New York was a dead end, I would be forced to admit defeat. I was not a tracker; I could not find Bella days later when her scent gone. It would be a hard thing to admit. Walking home after knowing that I lost her forever, my thoughts would be simple. I would just hope that she was happy wherever she was. I would hope that someone would love her and care for her just like I did and intended to do.

If I could have cried, I would have. I would have broken down into thousands of pieces and cried until my eyes were sore and red from tears. But, being a vampire, I did not have that luxury. I kept a straight face and did not let my feelings over power me. It was working extremely well until my phone rang minutes before landing.

Gently, I pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the name on the screen of my phone and actually considered not answering it. I wanted to throw it out the window of the plane. When it neared its last ring, I flipped up the phone and pressed it to my ear. I stayed silent.

"I thought you were never going to answer." Alice's voice held an emotion that I did not have since Bella disappeared: happiness.

"Is there something particular you want, Alice? The plane is about to land in New York City. After that, I really cannot talk." I spoke quickly, inhumanly. I was resorting back to my old ways, the time before Bella. I no longer felt human without her.

"Nothing of dire importance; I just thought that I should let you in on what we are doing here. Jacob has joined forces with us again, and we keep trying to find clues in the forest. Each time we look, we come up blank. Jacob has a very intelligent idea, something that I never thought would come from a werewolf."

"Which is what exactly?" My voice was numb. This was my battle to fight, not theirs.

"Jacob thinks that some of us should come to New York with you. Jacob, Emmett, and I would love to help you look for Bella. We all love her just as much you do, and we hate seeing you like this. We want to help as much as physically possible because we both know that I've been doing a horrible job at locating Bella with my mind."

"Exactly, Alice. And what are you three supposed to do when you get here? If I can't even sense her, how are you supposed to? If we come up blank mentally now, who's not to say that we won't come up physically blank as well? You will just waste money in you get on a flight, Alice. Stay home. I'll fight this war on my own."

"Always trying to be Superman, aren't you, Edward? I see right past your façade. I know that you are frozen inside, and you don't know what to do. Once kick to your chest and you will shatter into a million of pieces. The three of us want to be there when you break apart. That's why we are on a plane right now. I knew how you'd react."

"Then, why did you even call me? Why even listen to me when you had intentions of going against my wishes from the beginning?"

"Because I'm your sister, Edward, and I love you. No matter what happens, we are going to find Bella together, even if it means getting a little bruised in the process. We may not have much to go on, but if we stick together, we will not falter; we will persevere against the odds and find Bella."

"We are only doing this because we love you," Emmett's voice boomed into my ear. "We are here for you, Eddie, and we won't give up even when you may have given up. We're your moral support." I could hear the smile on his face.

"I'm kind of here against my will," Jacob said into the phone. "I'll make the best of it, though. I'll hit some night clubs in New York City. I could possibly get a girlfriend, too. Hell to the yes."

A smile formed on my face, something that had not happened for days. "I guess I'll have to deal with the three of you whether I like it or not. Please call me when you get into the city. Hopefully we will get some leads."

I shut the phone before anyone else could speak. The flight was landing, so I put away my phone and made sure that I had my wallet and keys in my pockets. The plane shook slightly as we descended. Once I felt the plane hit the ground, I nearly jumped out of my seat, eager to begin looking for Bella. When the plane completely stopped, a flight attendant told us that we were able to get our things and leave. As she spoke, I was already out of my seat, heading towards the door. I gave an attendant a fleeting glance as I walked out of the plane and into the airport.

My pace was brisk and light throughout the terminal. I sped in between people of all different sizes. Most looked like tourists, confused about where to go. Others were natives of the city and waltzing their way to planes that had yet to leave. I was the focal point of many stares, but I ignored the fragile humans around me and continued walking.

New York City was just waking up. Cars sped by buildings that nearly touched the sky. People huddled in bunches as they walked across the streets. At least every person walking held a bag in their hands. Lights flashed on and off in every direction, and the smell was musky and thick from the kabob stands at every corner.

Not knowing exactly what I was looking for, I just started walking down the streets. The clouds that hung overhead made my walk more enjoyable. I moved with the crowd, not yet sure about where I was going, but when I spotted a grand hotel, I stopped and entered the towering building.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen. The lights in the building were whole chandeliers, made of crystal and gold. The lobby ceilings were tall and arched; they seemed to never end. The building was fit the description of a certain person that had very excellent taste. I had a hunch that Victoria was in the hotel or had been in the hotel.

Missing the eyes of the man at the front desk, I walked towards the elevators. I pressed the button, and two silver doors slid open. I entered the spacious elevator and, without a specific plan, ascended to floor two.

When the doors opened, I was greeted by two business men. They smiled at me as I passed them. When I turned right onto the floor, I halted. I inhaled a smell that was extremely familiar to me: It was the same smell that I encountered in the forest when I found Bella's wedding dress. I smiled at my luck and followed the scent in a trance.

I stopped in front of a door. It was ajar, and the strong scent wafted out of it. Gently, I pressed my fingertips against the fine wood. The door slowly opened, and I slipped silently in. The room was small and nothing had been moved. The walls were a dull white, and the bed was in perfect condition. I inhaled one last time, familiarizing myself with the scent again.

I expected to find Bella lying on the bed, weak and sad. Instead, I found absolutely nothing, and once again, I was at a dead end. As my thoughts caught up with me, the reality of the situation became clear. I was right in the middle of a trap. My suspicions were clarified when I felt a fist strike me against the back of my head. I heard my skull crack ever so slightly, and I fell to the floor. No longer aware of my surroundings, I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

All the niceties were obeyed. It seemed like they had done it before. I stood there, a bit self-conscious and scared, as the many members of the Volturi walked back and forth. Their faces held glee and ecstasy; with barely any initiation, I was already accepted.

Carefully, Aro walked over to me. He was smiling, his teeth bright. As he came closer, I could see his eyes perfectly. Instead of the bright red I expected, they were dark, and a thin, white layer covered them. I instinctively took a step back; his appearance worried me.

He burst out in laughter. "Oh, Bella. Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you. I can see where you may have some worries, but you have nothing to be afraid of. We want to make this transition for you as easy and as painless as possible."

Despite his different appearance, I felt safe with him. I felt safer with him than I did with Victoria, who had drifted behind me. "How many new vampires have you brought in before, Aro? It seems as if you know exactly what to do. Do you let vampires like me come in regularly?"

"Rarely, my dear. You see, we have reason to believe that you are special. You may have a certain power that may be useful to our guard. With you, we may be stronger."

My voice rose. "Because of me? I'm sorry, Aro, but I have no special powers. I'm just an average vampire."

"But darling, you do. Give me your hand." Aro held out his white hand, waiting for me to grab it. Slowly, I put my hand in his. Aro's eyes closed in deep thought as I stood there, confused and worried. Then, after mere seconds, Aro opened his eyes. "Impossible."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you just do?" As Aro let go of my hand, I stared into his milky eyes.

"Victoria, you were right. I did not see anything." Aro looked past me, his eyes meeting with Victoria's.

"I told you, Aro. I told you that you would not be disappointed. Now, I would love to be on my way. If I could talk to one of the guard members..." Victoria's voice trailed off.

"Yes, just walk out of the room, and Felix will be there waiting for you. Tell him that I sent you, and you will be on your way." Aro smiled.

I turned around, surprised. "You're leaving me?" Victoria had become close to me, and now, she was just going to leave.

"I have to go, Bella. I have places to go and people to drink." She winked. "You will be happy here. You belong here." She waved good-bye and walked towards the double doors. She pushed them open and closed them behind her. The doors closed with a deafening crack.

I focused back on Aro. "What is this special power that I have, Aro? What did you not see?"

"I have the ability to see into the minds of anyone I touch. I can see their past and their present. I read every thought that they ever had in their lifetime so far. You are an exception to my skill though. I cannot read your mind."

"Is there something wrong with me? How is that helpful at all?"

"You see, Bella, you act as a shield. I bet, if you focused all of your energy, you would be able to protect those around you. I've heard of vampires with powers likes yours before. You will be a big help to better the future of our guard."

I was speechless. I did not know what I was capable of. I barely knew who I was. My thoughts were jumbled, and I felt as if Aro was getting his hopes up for nothing. Yes, he could not read my mind, but could I really produce a shield that protected those around me? The more I considered it, the more I knew it to be impossible.

"Don't worry about that now, Bella. We will practice that when the time comes, but for now, we have set up a room for you. Would you like to be taken to it?"

Another crack sounded, an identical match to the noise heard when the doors closed. I was tempted to turn around, but by the look on Aro's face, I knew it would be beneficial to me if I did not. Instead, I smiled and nodded my head. Aro grinned and waved towards the back of the room.

A man began to walk forward. He was lean and muscular, and his light, brown hair shown in the light in the room. When he walked under an area of lights, his skin glistened, brightening up his features. I smiled at him as he walked towards me. His robe billowed out behind him, and his gait was steady and sure. He stopped in front of me and bowed his head.

"Hello, I'm Demetri. Welcome to the guard, Bella." The remnants of a British accent could be heard.

I bowed slightly after his greeting. "Hello, Demetri. It's a pleasure to meet you." My body tensed up as I looked directly into his bright, red eyes. They were warm and welcoming, unlike Aro's, and I got lost in them.

"Demetri," Aro said, "Please tell Bella to her room. If you would like, you may show her around the castle, but only if Felix has finished cleaning up." Demetri nodded, understanding what Aro said perfectly. I, instead, stood there, puzzled by Aro's words and mesmerized my Demetri's eyes.

"If you would follow me, Bella." Demetri turned around and headed towards one of the corridors off of the large room. I followed obediently behind him, admiring his stance and beauty. As I walked behind him, I heard another loud crack, and this time, I deciphered what it was; it was the sound of a bone cracking. I shiver went down my spine as I walked away from the double doors. I feared to know what was going on behind them.

Demetri walked slowly enough for me to follow him and to look at the beauty around the castle. The walls were built with large stones, and the walls were dressed with torches and pictures here and there. I admired the rustic charm of the large building. I was captivated by it.

A few turns later, Demetri stopped at a door. It was a bit bigger than the average-sized door. Demetri gestured towards it, and I graciously grabbed onto the handle. I opened the door and walked into the gorgeous room.

In the middle of the stoned bedroom was a canopy bed, king-sized. In the corner of the room, there was an old chair, beaten and charming. A long window at the top of one of the walls brought in a generous amount of light. I walked into the slight rays. My skin twinkled and shimmered, and the light danced on the walls. I smiled and spun around to look at Demetri.

"This room is beautiful. I have to tell Aro that the room is too much."

"He insists that you have it, Bella. He wants your transition here to be as smooth as possible." Demetri stepped into the room.

"If he insists, then I guess I have to keep it." I grinned and spun around in the sunlight again.

Suddenly, Demetri stood right in front of me. I stared into his never-ending eyes. His skin was glistening in the sunlight, causing my thoughts to become muddled. His body was within inches of mine, and I found it difficult to breath, so difficult that I stopped.

"You look radiant in the light, Bella. Your hair has a bit of red in it." His delicate fingers touched the ends of my hair. "The color matches your eyes, your beautiful, red eyes."

I stared deep into his eyes. "Thank you, Demetri."

I felt my body pulling towards his, and I could not fight against the tug anymore. Demetri wrapped his arms gently around me, and I ran my fingers around his neck. Our lips locked, and our body touched. An electric shock pulsed through my body, and Demetri pushed me closer against his warm body. I drowned in his sweet scent as our animalistic instincts took over.

* * *

****

One Week Later:

The sun shown down on my naked body. The bed sheets were bunched up around my ankles, a good place for them. I smiled contently to myself as Demetri blew into my ear, his sweet breath surrounding me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Demetri whispered in my ear.

"We can." I turned on my side and wrapped my arm around his waist. "We don't have to go today. We could just lay here and stay together forever."

"We will not get another chance until next week, Bella. I don't think either of us will make it. We have to go." He jumped up and smiled at me. Quickly, he ran around the room, picking up his clothes from last night's fiasco. "We should really think of an easier way to collect all of our clothes." He tossed me my dress and began getting his clothes on.

"What's the fun in that?" I stood up and slipped my dress on over my naked body. It was white, nearly see-through, one of Demetri's favorites. I put on white flats and ran my fingers through my hair. By the time I was done, Demetri was finished as well. I walked over to him. We locked arms and began down to the main room.

When we entered the room, the whole guard was staring at the double doors. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in the middle of the large group, with their women by their sides. Right when I walked into the room, I put my shield up. I felt it stretch around all the members of the guard, protecting each one of them. Aro insisted that I do so every time we all met together. I was the guard's mental protection.

As Demetri and I took our place in the guard, I could hear the footsteps down the hall. They were getting louder and louder, and the anticipation in the room was almost tangible. All of us stared at the double doors, venom rising in the back of our throats.

The double doors opened, and hundreds of humans piled into the grand room. The doors shut behind them, and the innocent humans were face-to-face with ravenous vampires. I licked my lips and twirled the diamond ring on my left hand. I glanced up at Demetri, my husband, before lunging at a young woman's throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

My head ached as I tried to move. I felt my hands tied up behind me, and as much as I tried, I could not break free. I was weak and defenseless; I felt like Bella. She was the only person that I thought of. I pictured my beautiful wife in my head, and despite the sharp pain I felt in the back of my head, I held on.

When I flicked my eyes open, I expected to see different surroundings. I stared at an armoire and a desk. I was in the same room, the hotel room, sitting on the bed. I tried to move again, but my hands still stayed tied behind my back. I cursed and prepared to get out of the room.

Suddenly, a man appeared. He stood in front of me, and he glared down at me like I was a disease. His eyes were red, and they did not move. He had a very particular hair style: dreadlocks. I tried to work behind my back again, but nothing came out of it.

"Don't even try, Edward; you aren't going to be getting out for a while still." He spoke with a slight French accent. A small grin appeared on his face.

"Who are you? Where is my wife?" I knew that he had something to do with Bella's capturing.

"Those are two very different questions. Let's start with the first one. I'm Laurent. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He put out his hand for me to shake it. I growled. "Oh, yes; that's right. I forgot." He chuckled. "I'm surprised that you didn't pick up on my scent earlier. I'm surprised you even came in here at all."

I sniffed the air, familiarizing myself again with the smell. My mouth popped open. "I smelled your scent in the woods when I found Bella's wedding dress."

"Ding ding. That's correct. I did plant her dress there. It was a very beautiful dress by the way. Very elegant yet sophisticated."

"Where is my wife? Where did you and Victoria take her?"

"You know about Victoria? Very interesting. I wasn't sure if you knew that she was the master mind behind all of this. Actually, she really isn't, but she thought she was."

"Where is my wife?" My words were growls.

"Now, now, calm down. Getting angry isn't going to get you anywhere. It might get you another horrible headache, but that's it."

I felt my head thumping again. "Just tell me where my wife is. You owe me that much."

"Actually, Edward, I don't owe you anything. I don't have to give you a damn thing. I can just let you sit here and rot while I go out and see your gorgeous wife." He smiled viciously.

"Where is she?" I yelled, nearly jumping up.

Laurent jolted back against the desk. "If you want to be like that, then I guess I should tell you a little bit of information. Victoria took her because she wanted something. Bella put up a fair fight for the first couple of hours that Victoria had her. Then, when Victoria tempted her with human blood, Bella gladly accepted."

My heart dropped. My heart fell straight down into my stomach. Everything that I worked for until that moment disappeared. In my mind, I saw Bella. She had bright red eyes and a horrific smile on her face. She sunk her teeth into an innocent human's neck, and I felt nothing but remorse.

"Victoria just wanted to get back at me because I killed her mate. She just wanted revenge, and this revenge is worse that killing Bella." My words were soft and meek.

Laurent opened his mouth but quickly shut it. Then, he said, "That's exactly what Victoria wanted to do. This whole plan was hers."

I did not respond to Laurent. I stared past him and looked at nothing particular. I felt numb and pained. My beautiful Bella was now a monster, something I never wanted her to be. My still heart hurt, and the pain in my head was instantly forgotten. All I wanted was Bella, and I knew that I could never have her again.

A crash sounded throughout the room. I jolted up as Emmett collided with Laurent. Emmett dug his teeth into his neck, and Laurent screamed. Emmett twisted his head, and Laurent's head cracked off the rest of his body. Emmett dropped him to the floor. It all happened so quickly; I barely grasped what happened.

Alice appeared at my side. Her hands were already behind my back, undoing whatever Laurent had done. I heard metal snap, and Alice threw the contraption across the room next to Laurent's still body. Alice rested her hand on my shoulder.

She gazed at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I did not answer. "Edward, say something. Say anything. Answer me."

"I think he's in shock." Emmett walked on the other side of me.

"He is in shock." Jasper came around the corner of the room. Instantly, my pressures were relieved. "Now, he should talk."

"Edward, speak to me. It's me, Alice." She brushed my arm.

"I'm fine, Alice," I said. I was shocked by my own voice; it seemed off somehow. "Actually, I'm not fine because Jasper is manipulating my feelings right now."

"You don't look so great, Edward." Jasper walked over to Alice. "We don't know how you're going to act if I don't sedate you somehow. You were just held captive; people don't recover so well from that."

"Alice, make him stop." I looked up at Alice. My voice sounded detached.

Alice gently smacked Jasper on the arm, and instantly, all of my feelings came flooding back to me. My heart started to ache again, and I fell backwards onto the pillows. I closed my eyes. "Kill me. Kill me now."

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Alice pushed me. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not what he did to me; it's what Victoria did."

"We're going to get Bella back," Emmett said. "Just give it some time. We'll find her."

"I don't want to find her. I don't want to see her ever again."

"Why?" Alice exclaimed, shocked by my words.

"She is evil now. She had red eyes, and she kills humans. Laurent told me, and now, I know that I will never get my Bella back. If I ever saw her again, I would probably try to help her when, in reality, I can't." I sighed and kept my eyes closed.

There was silence. Nobody spoke when I expected them to.

"Edward," Alice said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that at all."

I opened my eyes. "Mean what? You didn't say anything."

"I thought something though. You didn't hear it?"

I shrugged. "I guess I didn't. I'm so off balance right now that I might have to focus on hearing your thoughts."

"Focus then."

I closed my eyes and thought about the people around me. I opened my mind, something that I did not do before. I instantly heard Emmett, Jasper, and Alice's inner thoughts. Then, I stopped. I did not want to hear what they were thinking.

"I can still hear your thoughts. I just have to focus."

"You never had to focus like that before," Jasper voiced. "You're feelings are everywhere right now, Edward. It's no surprise to me that you can't read minds right now."

"We need to take him home," Emmett said, not speaking to me. "Once we're home, we need to figure out where to go from here."

Alice nodded, and Emmett put his arms underneath me. He picked me up, and I did not even feel a hint of remorse or embarrassment. I continued to stare at absolutely nothing as Alice and Jasper dealt with Laurent's body. I continued to stay numb as I pictured my wife as a vicious vampire.

* * *

****

One Week Later:

"Did Laurent say anything of importance to you, Edward?" Carlisle asked me in his study.

I huffed. "I told you that I don't want to talk about that subject anymore. It hurts too much."

"Edward, if there is any way that we can find Bella, maybe we can change her back. I've been thinking long and hard about this..."

"No. Bella is gone. She is not the woman I married anymore. She is ravenous now, and I don't want that to be the last vision I have of her if I find her again."

"What makes you think that she won't remember you?"

"It's been a week, Carlisle. A week for a vampire is like twenty years for a human. You and I both know that."

"I don't understand how you can give up so quickly. You fought for her before; why won't you fight for her now?"

"Why bother fighting when I know that I'm going to lose? I'm just saving myself the heartache." I paused. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." I turned around and exited Carlisle's study.

For the past week, I mourned over Bella. I thought about her every second of everyday, and I tried to get her out of my head. I had no choice but to admit that I would never find her again. There were thousands of places on the earth that she could be, and even if I did find her, I do not know if I would want to find her.

I took a slow walk down the stairs, and I turned left into the kitchen. Esme was walking around, fluttering here and there, cleaning the barely used room. When she saw me enter, she stopped and smiled.

"I couldn't help but hear you and Carlisle talking upstairs."

"Please, don't..."

"I'm not going to. I just see where he is coming from. That's all. But I understand where you are coming from as well. I would feel the same way if it were me. I wouldn't risk getting my heart broken again. I wouldn't be worth it."

"Thank you for understanding."

Esme walked over to me. "I love you, Edward." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm here for you through this rough time."

I kissed her cheek. "I appreciate that." I pulled away from her. "I think I hear Jacob coming. If you'll excuse me."

I walked out of the kitchen and past the living room. I glanced briefly at the white grand piano in the corner of the room. I had not played it since Bella was kidnapped, and I probably would never play it again. I opened the front door and walked out on the stairs. Jacob stood right in front of me.

"I don't know if I should feel offended or pleased that you can hear me."

"Cut to the chase, Jacob. Why are you here?"

"I think you'll be interested to know about a certain someone."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Jacob."

He huffed. "Fine. Supposedly, there are a few rumors going around in Europe. We have some werewolf friends over the ocean. The Volturi, you know, the main vampire coven, they have a new guard member. It's a woman."

Before, my heart would have risen in my throat; now, it stayed still and unmoving. "What does that mean to me?"

"The woman has pale skin and long, wavy, brown hair." Jacob waited for something to spark, but nothing ever did.

"That has nothing to do with me. I don't care about the Volturi or their new guard member. No matter who that woman is, I am staying right here." I turned and walked back inside to completely forget about the woman I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I licked my lips. The lingering taste of blood rested in my mouth. I smiled as Demetri walked towards me. He rested his hand on my hip, pulling me close to him. I looked down at the last human I killed. She was delectable; I was happy I saved her for last. Her fear made her even more tempting to me.

"You missed some, love." Demetri held my chin and gently licked my lips, taking off the excess blood. Then, his lips folded over mine, and we began kissing.

"Don't get too eager, Demetri," Aro voiced. "We still have many things to do today."

Demetri instantly pulled away from me. He always obeyed Aro's orders. We all did. I watched as Aro strolled across the body-covered floor. He stepped over every body delicately as if they were fragile trophies. He walked back over to his chair near the back of the large room. Marcus and Caius were already sitting down, bored expressions on their faces.

"Demetri," Aro hollered from atop his perch, "Go fetch Felix. He left after his third kill. Tell him that we must dispose of these bodies now. Bella, feel free to go with your husband. You can help if you wish. Protect them as well as they get rid of the humans."

Demetri and I nodded simultaneously. Demetri latched onto my hand, and we walked towards the nearest hallway. We weaved in and out of bodies, finding the easiest path. As I walked past each person, I tried not to look at their faces. It was something none of us did. If we chose to look at too many humans, we may become too attached; we could not afford that.

Once we were in the confines of the hallway, Demetri spoke. "You don't have to come with me and Felix. I understand if you wish to stay here."

I shrugged. "Truthfully, I want to come with you. Whenever I'm alone, I'm just horribly bored. You are my only happiness." I ran my other hand through his thick hair.

"I doubt that. You and Jane do a few things together while I'm gone."

I chuckled. "The only thing Jane and I have in common is the fact that we are vampires. That is it. I just appease Aro by hanging out with her. She is dreadful; I can't stand her."

Demetri laughed as we turned down another hallway. "I can believe that. I've never liked her. The only true friend I think she has is her brother, and even then, I don't know if he likes her."

We stopped in front of a closed wooden door. Demetri knocked on it twice, obeying Felix's privacy. Instantly, Felix opened the door. "How important is it?"

"Aro needs us to dispose of the bodies. I think it's going to be our permanent job." Demetri and Felix were extremely casual when they talked to each other; they were like brothers in a huge family.

"And the little missus is going to join us. Let the party begin." Felix walked out of his room and began down the hall. As he passed me, he ruffled my hair.

"I hope you don't mind my company." I grinned as I ran up next to Felix.

"Just as long as you and Demetri don't make out and force me to do all of the work." Felix shrugged and continued forward. I shot a fleeting glance at Demetri, and he silently laughed to himself.

The three of us walked down the wide hallway together. I knew all of the pathways by heart now. Demetri took me through the whole castle and showed me every room. Our room was my favorite, but that was only because of what we did in it.

When we reached the great room, Felix immediately started to pick up bodies. He had four in his grasp before Demetri even had two. Felix started walking towards the main door with Demetri right behind him. Not looking at their faces, I picked up four bodies, stacking them on top of each other in my arms. I followed behind the two men.

Felix broke into a run, most likely wanting to get the job done faster. Demetri and I ran right behind him, the walls speeding past us. We turned left right before the main entrance came into view. Then, we turned right and were greeted by a door. Felix slammed it open, and Demetri and I followed him outside.

This was an area of Italy that I had not seen yet. We were in an alley somewhere around the castle. The sun was high in the sky, but only a bit of it shone down on us. We walked to the edge of the alley, and I instantly smelled spoiled meat.

"What is that horrible smell?" I tempted to hold my nose, but instead, I stopped breathing.

"It is the smell of that." Demetri dropped his bodies on the ground and pointed straight ahead.

I gasped, and the four bodies I was carrying fell to the ground. In front of me was a pile of bodies. There were at least fifty, maybe more. I covered my mouth as my eyes rested on every human in the pile. I took a step back, appalled.

"Why are they just lying here? Shouldn't you have gotten rid of them sooner? This is horrible. They are rotting." I wrinkled my nose.

"We should have," Felix said, "But it is just easier to get rid of them all at once. Besides, no human can get back here. No human can smell this either. And they won't be able to see the smoke when we burn them; the smoke rises and disappears before it gets to the common in Volterra."

"This still seems so wrong."

"Bella," Demetri whispered, "They are dead. What happens to their bodies does not affect them at all."

I did not respond. Even though they were dead, it still repulsed me. Burning the humans right after they were killed seemed like the best thing to do. Letting their corpses rot just seemed inhumane to me.

"Stay here, Bella," Felix voiced. "Demetri and I will go rally up the rest of the bodies. Then, in a few minutes, we'll come back. Just stay here. If anyone in the guard tries to get back here, turn them away."

I nodded, my eyes not moving from the dead humans. Demetri and Felix left the alley without another word. Not breathing, I stared at the pile of bodies a bit longer. I could make out the separate humans; I could tell what clothes they were wearing.

I closed my eyes instantly; I could not get attached. I looked down at the bodies that Demetri, Felix, and I just brought here. Working systematically, I picked up one body after another and threw them at the very top of the pile; it would be less work for Felix and Demetri to do when they got back.

As I picked up the last human, my eyes strayed to his face. His skin was white, and his eyes were still open. I put him back down and really looked at him. He had high cheek bones and full lips. His face was young, and I assumed he was no more than seventeen years old. His eyes were bright green, emerald. A smile slowly came to my face; he was beautiful.

I knelt down and rested my hand on his face. His skin was almost the same temperature as mine. I carefully closed his eyelids, allowing him to finally sleep. I ran my hand down his face, feeling his cheekbones and his soft lips. I wondered who killed him. I could have killed him and not even known it.

Gingerly, I stood up and backed away. I leaned up against the alley wall and stared at the ground. I clasped my hands in front of me, and my eyes fell on the ring on my left hand. I stared at Demetri's golden ring. Slowly, I took it off and held it in my right hand, but I did not look at it. I continued to look at my left hand.

Something kept my eyes on my ring finger, but I did not know what. Something was there before Demetri's ring; I could sense it. That young boy sparked something inside of me, but I could not figure out what. I glanced at him one more time, staring at his golden hair.

A picture popped into my mind. A man appeared in my head that had a resemblance to the boy in front of me. He had gorgeous hair as well, but his eyes were golden, a rich gold. He was striking; his beauty was heart-stopping, but I did not know who the man was.

Becoming frustrated, I put my ring back on and walked over to the young boy. I grabbed him by the leg and threw him on top of the pile. Before turning away, my eyes got caught on something red, bright red. There was a woman in the pile that had curly, red hair. I brushed the hair away from her face, and I gasped.

I stepped back, shocked. Instantly, I recognized the woman. Her name popped into my head: Victoria. I vaguely remembered her, but there was something there. She brought me to the Volturi. She gave me this life, but she was dead now. The Volturi killed her.

My head was spinning. I was trying to remember everything I forgot. When I came here, my past was so blurry; I only remembered the few moments with Victoria. I had no idea what I walked away from to get here. I had so many unanswered questions, and I had a feeling that the man in my mind had something to do with those questions.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember something from my past. I saw Victoria standing in front of me in a forest. She had an evil look on her face, a wicked smile. I remembered that I was scared, but I could not understand why; Victoria was so good to me.

Then, another man appeared. I know I saw him before, but I could not remember his name. Suddenly, Victoria and the man lunged towards me, and after that, I remembered pain, excruciating pain. It was like a fire ripped through my body, and when I woke up, I was not the same.

My body shook. Victoria changed me into a vampire. I shook my head, refusing to believe it, but in reality, I had no choice but to believe it. She killed me and turned me into a blood-thirsty monster. I could not believe that she became my friend after that. My memories were fitting together, but I was missing a huge puzzle piece.

I tried to think of my life right after that. I just remembered a lot of green and a lot of walking. I could picture my first kill; it was an animal. Then, a house popped up in my mind. It was large, and it smelled of vampires; I remember that clearly. I saw the rooms in my head, and I saw a flash of the people who lived there, the vampires who lived there.

There were three women and four men. They were all beautiful, and each one of them had golden eyes. One in particular stood out to me. He was the man that I saw before. His face was etched in my mind now. His name was on the tip of my tongue, but I could not place it.

As quickly as all of the thoughts appeared in my head, I saw new visions one after another. They were all with the gorgeous man, the other vampire. He kissed me in a beautiful meadow in the middle of the woods. We made love in a small house; I felt his hands caress my body. He stood in front of me in a suit as he said, "I do."

My legs were weak. I fell against the wall for support. If I could have cried, I would have. I had a life before this. I had a husband before Demetri. I was in love, and then, it was all taken away from me. I saw Victoria again, and this time, she took me away. I was in my wedding dress, and she pulled me away from my husband.

Knowing that Demetri and Felix would be back, I collected myself. I wanted to rip the ring off of my finger, but I had to keep it there for show. I remembered the truth about my existence here, and it made me sick. But I knew that I had to put on a show in order to survive. I did not have the strength to break Demetri's heart, if he even cared about me.

As I heard footsteps walking towards me, I thought of my husband again, my first husband. He was always there for me, and I wondered if he was even heartbroken now that I was gone. No matter what, I would find him. And then, I remembered his name, his beautiful name. No matter what the cost, I would find Edward again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates**.

**Chapter 11: **

**Edward's Point Of View:**

Truthfully and unfortunately, my day went by slowly. As much as I hoped that the morning would turn afternoon quickly and the afternoon to night, the seconds ticked by slowly; the minutes were even slower. I forced myself to look away from the clock after the first hour. If I continued to stare at it, I knew that I would go insane.

When the sun's position changed in the sky, I stood up. I walked over to my shelf of music and turned on my CD player. Classical music instantly filled the room. I went back to my lounge chair and rested my head. I closed my eyes, and once again since I became a vampire, I wished to sleep.

With my eyes closed, I became more aware of the noises around me. The music echoed in my ears, and my foot instinctually kept a steady beat. I widened my hearing and listened outside the house through the open window. I heard the gentle flutter of a bird's wings as it rested on the branch of a tree. The babbling of the small stream behind our house soothed my restless head as I heard a fish jump out of the water for a moment.

A sudden bang from downstairs pulled me out of my trance. I kept my eyes closed as I zeroed in on the noises coming from below me. The quick footsteps of my dear mother trotted through the kitchen. Hushed whispered followed as I heard Alice's footsteps behind Esme's. Then, the masculine footsteps of Emmett quickly followed, but instead of him walking into the kitchen, he turned and headed up the stairs. He made the dreaded turn towards my bedroom. I heard him rest his body against the door frame.

I moved my hands to my chest, relaxing them there. I brought back my hearing, only listening to my music now. Every few seconds, I heard the wood boards creak, a sign that Emmett moved slightly against the frame. He took a deep breath in at one point, and I knew a long talk would be coming right after.

"Are you gonna stay here for the rest of your existence?" Emmett asked, his voice playful.

"That's a possibility." I listened to my own voice; it was monotone. I kept my eyes shut.

"You're a bore. I don't know why we keep you around." Emmett moved quickly and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, I was on my feet, my eyes open.

"I was trying to relax," I stated plainly.

He smiled. "Not anymore you're not. You and I are gonna have a little talk." His smile got bigger.

"I had a feeling this was coming." I sat back down. "Give it to me."

Emmett shook his head. "I'm not going to give you anything. I just wanna talk to you about your options."

"Out of all my years with you, this is the most serious I've seen you." I meant that to be a joke, but my voice made it twisted, pained.

"I am serious, Edward. This isn't your only option. Did you not hear what Jake said?"

"I did, and I don't care. My heart is numb, Emmett. My heart became numb the moment Laurent told me everything about Bella. There is no way I would be able to look at her and see the woman I married."

"How do you know that? You are making an assumption. I have a feeling in my stomach and my heart that you and Bella were meant for each other. I know that she still loves you; hell, she may even be looking for you right now. There is no way that you can give up that fast, Edward. You just can't."

"I already have given up, Emmett. As I told Carlisle, a week for a vampire is like twenty years for a human. She has forgotten everything, and in order to jog her memory, we would need a miracle. There's no use."

"I cannot believe these words are coming out of your mouth. You fell in love with her quickly, Edward. It was meant to be. You married her, and you wanted to spend the rest of your existence with her. All of a sudden, because of what another vampire said, you are going to throw those countless years out the window? You are not the brother I thought I knew." Emmett's stare grew more intense with every word that dripped out of his mouth.

"I've reach an impasse. There is nothing more I can do."

"That's a bullshit excuse. You have so many more options. Go to Volterra. See The Volturi. Get Bella back. I know you can, Edward, and I know that you're not afraid to do so. Deep down in your heart, your love for Bella is still there; you still love her just as much as you did when you met her. There are countless reasons why you should still fight for that love."

I did not know how to respond. A spark in my body was lit. All over again, I missed Bella. I wanted her by my side again. Then, I remembered the horrendous vision of her having blood-red eyes, and the feeling was numbed. Just numbed, not destroyed, and that gave me hope.

"Emmett," I said, my voice quieter than before, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, just as long as it somehow involves you getting Bella back." His face was serious.

"I need you to come to Italy with me. In case everything goes horribly wrong, I need someone there with me. The Volturi may not be so forgiving if I show up asking for one of their guard members." A little smile formed on my face, something that had not been there since I could remember.

Instantly, Emmett grinned. "Now, _that's _the Edward I know." He held out his hand; I grabbed it. He pulled me up quickly. "I already called the airport. The flight leaves in a half an hour." His smile got bigger.

I shook my head. "What would I do without you, Em?"

"You'd perish." He smirked. "Now, let's go!"

He tugged on my hand and pulled me out of my room and down the stairs. We stopped at the bottom, right in front of the door. I was about to leave when I noticed my family standing in the living room. Along with suitcases. I looked over at Emmett, and he simply smiled.

"Did Emmett not tell you?" Alice asked, her head cocking to one side.

My eyebrows furrowed. "He must have failed to mention something to me. What's going on?"

Esme clasped her hands together. "Your brothers and sisters are coming along with you. Well, sister. Rose is staying behind with me and Carlisle."

Rose spoke up. "I'm going to stay over with the werewolves. They have connections with other wolves in Volterra. I keep in contact with you if something changes. Mom and Dad will stay at the house in case Bella comes back home."

"We've had this planned for a while," Jasper said. "Since your mind-reading has been everywhere lately, we didn't have to try to keep a secret around you."

"I see." I tried to hide my surprise in my family; I never expected anything like this. "Should we get going?"

"Finally, he's ready to save his wife," Emmett breathed. "Let's get going."

Emmett opened the door, and we followed him out. As we pulled out of the driveway, I waved good-bye to Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. Carlisle's expression was serene, as if he knew that everything was going to be okay. I saw Jacob's wolf eyes in the forest as we drove on the winding road. I gave him a little wave of security, letting him know that we would come back with Bella no matter the cost.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

As I sat on my bed and thought, I knew every crack through the wall in front of me. Even though I sat for hours, I still did not come up with a way to get out of Volterra, Italy. Each idea led to me getting caught. I knew every way out of here, but the guards knew the castle even better.

Waking me from my trance was a knock at the door. Instantly, the door opened, and Demetri walked in. He shut the door behind him with a smile on his face. He came over to me, sat down, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I suddenly became putty in his arms, my body naturally conforming to his.

He nestled his face in my neck. "What is troubling your thoughts, Bella?" The heat from his breath warmed my body.

"So many things."

At that moment, I knew that I could not hurt Demetri. I would not just leave him without an explanation. I loved him; he did nothing to hurt me. Victoria and Aro hurt me. He was my lover and my friend, and he loved me. I knew that I had to get back to my Edward, but Demetri could not get hurt in the process.

"Would you care to tell me, love?" He pecked my neck.

I pulled away slowly, stood up, and smiled down at him. "You will know soon enough. I just have to figure out how to tell you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

I bent down and kissed him. Then, I turned away from him and left the room. Walking down the corridor, I did not know where I was going, but I needed to walk. It broke my heart to simply walk away from Demetri like that, but my choices were limited. I had to pull myself away from him if I was ever going to go back to my life with Edward, my true love.

My feet took me towards the main room. As I finished my walk towards the room, I heard Aro's voice echo. I did not pick out his words, but in response, I heard another man's voice. It was soft but powerful, and it was very musical, almost like bells. Curious, I walked faster, stopping at the door frame to the main room.

In the middle of the room, there was one man. He had bronze hair that stood up in every direction, yet it didn't look disheveled. His eyes were a swimming caramel color, sucking in my stare. His face was gorgeous, flawless, and his body was perfectly sculpted, almost like a mythological god. The heat rose in my body once I saw this stunning man. I had the urge to run towards him and wrap my arms around his body, knowing that I would fit into his arms perfectly. I held myself back, standing hidden to his right in the doorway, waiting for the moment that I could run and leave with my Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates**.

**Chapter 12:**

**Edward's Point Of View:**

The corridor was cold, dark, damp. My footsteps echoed around me, the noise bouncing off the gray brick walls. There was barely any light, only burning torches hanging high on the walls. As I looked down the dim hallway, the only thing in front of me was large, wooden door, guarded by two vampires in black cloaks. I knew what waited for me beyond that door. The world's strongest vampires were on the opposite side of that door, but I was not afraid. I came to get Bella back, and if not for me, then for her.

As I approached the two cloaked vampires, their unseen gazes fell upon me. Like clockwork, they turned away, facing the door. I stopped behind them, a good five feet away, not taking any chances. Their pale, chalky hands touched the door handles. One pulled one door open; the other pulled the second door. The doors swung open, a brighter light fluttering into the corridor. The light fell upon me, and my skin glowed.

I looked forward into the large room ahead of me. There sat a group of men and women, larger than any vampire coven I had ever seen. Their skin was pale, barely reflecting any light. Their eyes were pasty red, changed over the many years they had lived in the dark. I began my walk into the center of the room. With each footstep, more and more eyes fell upon me. I stood my ground, unfazed, and stopped directly in front of Aro, the leader.

He raised his head inquisitively in my direction. A small smile appeared on his face. I opened my mind to his thoughts, fearing what I might hear. _I was waiting to see when he would show up. It surprises me that he took this long._

I cleared my throat, cutting out of Aro's thoughts. Instead, I focused my own. "I am Edward Cullen. I have come here to -"

"Edward Cullen," Aro exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat, "The creation of Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. No doubt Carlisle has told you that he used to be a part of our family."

I nodded. "Yes, Aro, he has mentioned that. It is a pleasure to meet you officially as well. I -"

"Edward, I would love to take you around the castle. You are, as I've heard, a great vampire. You come from a family of great vampires with extraordinary powers. Is that correct?"

"Yes, we are gifted with powers from our human lives." I held back my distaste. I did not like the direction this conversation was going. The Volturi was famous for greed; they always wanted more power, no matter the cost. "But, Aro, that is not -"

"That is extravagant. What is your power again, young Edward? I seem to have forgotten."

I did not want to answer, but if I wanted to walk out of the castle alive, I needed to answer all of Aro's questions. "I can read the minds of those around me."

Aro smiled. "That is much like my power. Except I must touch the person I wish to read. And, of course, I can read all of the person's thoughts." His smile got bigger. With extreme agility, Aro stood up and walked down the stairs from his seat quickly, appearing in front of me in a matter of seconds. "May I have your hand, Edward?"

I pushed my hands away from him, holding them to my sides tightly. "I did not come here for this, Aro. You have something that I -"

Aro raised a finger to my mouth. "Sh, Edward. There is no reason to talk. Just give me your hand, and I will know everything. I prefer to know the thoughts of the person who dares to visit my coven." Aro's voice suddenly lost its friendly tone. "Now, I insist; give me your hand."

Before I could take a step away, Aro grabbed my hand and held it firmly. Instantly, I saw visions flying through my head, and I stopped trying to get away from him. I saw my human mother and father before they died. My thoughts scattered, and I saw Carlisle, Esme, and my brothers and sisters. Moments of sadness and joy. The move to Forks, Washington again. Finding Bella dazed and confused inside of our house. Victoria getting away in the forest. Bella and I making love. Bella kissing me the day of our wedding. Bella disappearing from my fingertips so suddenly. Emmett killing Laurent. My depression. My family outside of the castle, waiting for me come out with Bella.

With what strength I had, I pulled free of Aro's strong grasp. "You've seen enough." I took a step back but was stopped by another vampire, one I knew by the name of Felix. I was being corralled.

"Oh, Edward, I'd love to see more." Aro took a step backwards, and as if on cue, his brothers, Marcus and Caius stood up behind him. "But sadly, I don't have that kind of time. However, I do have time to get rid of you."

"You haven't given me a chance to speak. I am simply here to get my wife back, my Bella. That is all I want. Just give her to me, and we will be gone. We will never bother you again."

Aro chuckled. "It's not that easy, Edward. She is one of us now, and she is married to one of us as well." My heart sank. "That is love that you cannot break apart. Isn't that right, Demetri?"

Left of Aro, Demetri appeared from the dark corridor. His stare was blank yet focused, as if his thoughts were not on this planet at the moment. I opened my mind to him, but suddenly, a sharp pain entered my head. My head felt as if it were on fire. I pressed my hands to the sides of head, hoping to relieve the pain. It refused to cease. I looked around me, trying to find the cause of this pain. The young girl on the far right of the coven had a wicked smile on her face. Jane was their weapon, and they were using her perfectly, not allowing me to use my power.

As the pain increased, I could not restrain myself. I screamed out in pain, falling to my knees. Suddenly, a woman with chocolate hair and bright red eyes ran out from the same dark corridor as Demetri. The beautiful woman ran towards me until Alec, Jane's brother, grabbed her. She tried to break free of his grasp but to no avail.

"Aro! Aro!" she screamed, "Let him go! Stop this now! Demetri, make him stop! Please stop!"

Despite her efforts, the pain got worse. I pressed against my head more, but the pain would not stop. I collapsed fully on the floor, ironically bowing at Aro's feet. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. Felix's grip was relentless.

Aro stared at me with wicked eyes. "There was no reason for you to come here. Now, we just have a really big mess to clean up. There are too many vampires in Volterra, and because of your actions, your family will suffer the consequences. Felix, take him away."

The pain continued as Felix dragged me out of the main room. My eyes fell on the beauty captured by Alec. She was squirming in his arms, trying to break free. Her eyes met mine, and she mouthed to me, "I love you, Edward."

I smiled back, all that I could really do because of the pain. As the doors shut in front of me, I caught one last glimpse of Bella. Not knowing what waited for me outside of the castle, not knowing if my family would even be there, I closed my eyes, despite the pain, and held onto that last sight of Bella. That was the only thing that would not allow me to give up.

* * *

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Alec's grip on me was impossible to break free of. After the double doors closed and Edward was not longer in my sight, I stopped moving. I felt defeated, almost like Aro and The Volturi had one. But Edward's smile gave me hope, hope that I would be out of this place and back in Edward's arms.

Aro turned around towards me and gestured at Alec. He threw me on the ground, and I hit it hard. For once in my life, I actually saw that I was fragile among other vampires, vampires that were much stronger than me. I looked at my hands when they impacted, and there were little fractures. Quickly, they disappeared, but not before panic set in.

I stood up as fast I could, not allowing my dignity to be destroyed. I glanced over at Jane and saw that she still had a determined wicked look on her face. My eyes went back to Aro. "Tell Jane to stop. Edward is no longer a threat. Call her off."

Aro gave me a weak grin. "Jane, is he out of the castle yet?"

"Not yet, Aro." Her high voice echoed through the large room.

"Bella, she was not instructed to stop until Edward got out of the castle. We can't have Felix having a difficult time with Edward, can we?" I had nothing to say to him. Everything I wanted to do involved me killing him. Even though the hatred was welled up inside me, I knew I could not fight him; I was not strong enough. "Demetri, please escort Bella back to your bedroom. Close the door, and make sure she cannot get out. We will deal with her later after I've heard that Edward's family is destroyed."

"No!" I screamed. "No! No! No!"

"Take her away."

Demetri walked over to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me with more force than I had ever seen him use. We walked away fast, down the dark corridor that we had come out of. I knew I should not have let him walk past me into the main room. But what I did not understand was why he did not pull me into the open with him. Why did he not out me when he had the chance?

When we reached the bedroom, he slammed the door open and threw me inside. He closed the door behind him, coming into the room with me. His face showed panic, love, and fear all in one. Without speaking, he walked over to the window in the corner of the room. He punched it, glass shattering everywhere. He turned towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella, you have to go. You cannot stay here anymore; they will kill you. I love you too much to see that happen to you. Deep down, I knew this love wouldn't last because your memory would come back. However, I still fell madly in love with you. And now, because I love you, I want you to go. I want you to be happy with your husband. I want you to have a long life and a lot of happiness with the man you were always supposed to be with."

I pulled from his grip and rested my hands on the sides of his face. "I always knew there was a good man inside of you. That's why I trusted myself to fall in love with you. Without you, I don't know what I would have become. You don't belong here, but you know better than to leave. I love you, Demetri, and I will live my life for you with Edward. I will never forget you and what you've done for me." I kissed his soft lips.

"Go now, Bella. Please, be safe. Don't show yourself to the humans. Stick to the shadows, and follow their scent. You were married to Edward; you are tuned into his scent. Follow it, but don't show yourself off. If any human sees you, they will kill you. I can protect myself. I'm a tracker; they can't afford to lose me. However, they will kill you if they have the chance. Be careful."

I nodded, and Demetri picked me up, boosting me out of the window. The sun hung low in the sky, night coming. It reflected off of my skin, making me sparkle. I went through the window and fell onto the grass. Demetri poked his head out and smiled at me. I blew him a kiss good-bye, and with that, I stood up, walking towards the shadows, in search of my one true love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates**.

**Chapter 13:**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

The sun shown above me, high in the sky at noon. I stuck to the shadows as I walked past women, men, and children alike. I held my breath, making sure to not smell the sweet blood that surrounded me. I did not want to break. I did not want to become like the vampires of the Volturi ever again.

I looked around me, trying to find a sign that would point me in the direction of my lost husband. My eyes picked up the smallest details, any clue that would tell me where Felix took Edward. However, all I saw was broken brick roads and children running around. I saw no Edward, no Felix, and none of the Cullen's. I felt defeated.

I rested on a bench under an overhang. A little girl smiled at me from across the courtyard. She gave me a little wave, the sun reflecting on her toothy grin. I waved back, and for the first time since I ran away from the Volturi, I smiled. As quickly as it happened though, a woman walked up to the girl, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a store.

My movements were far and in between on the bench, and I could tell that people began to look at me. I stood up quickly and walked into a small store full of bright clothes and jewelry. From what I was wearing, if they were onto me, the Volturi would be able to pick me out in a large group. I needed to get rid of my deep red dress and change into something more common.

The woman at the counter gave me a slight smile. I returned the gesture and walked to the first rack with jeans. I grabbed a tight pair of black jeans that I hoped would fit me. Then, I took a white shirt, nothing spectacular, and hung it over my arm. I also grabbed a hoodie, knowing it would help me to walk in the sun without bringing attention to myself. I took my clothes to the small fitting room in the back, slipped on my new clothes, and with vampire speed, ran out of the store, leaving my old clothes in the middle of a stack of blue shirts. The woman did not notice a thing.

I stepped out of the shadows and into the sun, the hood over my head and my hands in my pockets. I kept my eyes open and my nose shut, still hoping to stumble upon some sign. Much to my dismay, I found nothing of assistance.

Then, something bright on the ground caught my eye. It sparkled in the corner of the courtyard, shimmering. I remembered it from somewhere before, and I walked slowly over to it. Picking it up, I held it in my hand as my palm sparkled slightly in the noon sun. I closed my eyes, trying to remember where I had seen this bracelet before.

Suddenly, the memory hit me like a bullet train.

It was Alice's, my step sister's. She wanted me to have it when I first met her. She fell in love me so quickly that she wanted to give me the thing she cared for the most. I did not have the heart to take it because I never liked fashionable things like she did. So I put it back in her jewelry box and never saw it again.

Until now.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Did the Volturi already get to the Cullen's? Did I have no chance of finding them? Where they dead already? Was this a trap? Doubtful on all of the answers, I walked straight ahead into a shadowed alley, hoping that Alice had left the bracelet for me to find.

When my eyes adjusted, I noticed that they alley was not actually an alley at all. It continued straight towards a field about one hundred yards away. Not afraid, I picked up my pace and ran until the very end. I stopped abruptly, not knowing what I was going to see when I exited onto the field. For once since I was outside, I took a breath. I smelled exactly what I hoped to smell.

I stepped out into the sun, looked to my left, and saw three faces I never thought I would see again. Instantly, I was embraced by Alice, her familiar smell coming back to me, engulfing me. Emmett and Jasper smiled behind her, their skin sparkling in the bright sun. Slowly, I found my strength and wrapped my arms around Alice.

"I knew you'd remember!" Alice exclaimed. "I knew you'd find my clue, and I knew everything would come back to you!"

"Alice," Emmett said, "We just got her back. Don't scare her away, please." There was laughter on his voice.

Slowly, Alice pulled away from me, a large smile stretched across her small face. "Bella, I never thought we'd find you again. You have no idea how happy we are." All I could do was smile back. The one person I expected to be here the most was Edward, and he was not. My heart was aching.

Jasper spoke up in his quiet, reserved tone. "You're worried, aren't you, Bella? You don't know where Edward is."

Immediately, Alice's smile disappeared, along with Emmett's. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Alice said. "He wasn't with you? He didn't set you free?"

I shook my head. "No. He got taken away by Felix, the strongest vampire in the Volturi. I was only set free because Demetri, my tracker husband in the Volturi, let me go. I don't know, but I think it's because he loves me. I was hoping to find Edward the moment I got out. But instead, I found you. I'm so happy about that, but I don't know where Edward is or what Felix has done to him."

Alice was speechless, but Emmett spoke up. "So we won't have the tracker following us? That's excellent. We have a good chance of finding Edward and getting out of Italy quickly."

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but Jasper interrupted her. "You're right, Emmett. If we get on Felix's scent and follow him religiously, we have a strong chance of finding Edward. We can take him, the four of us, and run with Edward. No matter who follows us, we won't get caught because their only tracker would be giving them false trails. It's an ideal situation."

Alice piped up. "Then we need to start looking for him now. If Felix is as strong as you say, Bella, who knows what he will do to Edward. And the moment the Volturi know that you are gone, they will hunt you down."

The only thing I could do was nod my head. Worry was in my heart. If we did not make it to Edward in time, I would never forgive myself. I just got my memory back, and I did not want all of my struggles to be in vain.

Since it was decided, Emmett and Jasper led the way towards the courtyard. Alice and I linked arms as we walked behind the men. For once, I actually felt at home. Having Alice by my side jogged my memory even more, and I recalled everything that we did together. And I knew that I would get all of it back soon.

We stuck to the shadows since none of the Cullen's were dressed for the sun. Emmett kept his sense of smell on high, hoping to catch Edward's scent soon. Alice agreed with me that I should not smell yet, though I would help in finding Edward faster. But none of them wanted to risk the death of a human.

We walked to the opposite end of the courtyard, and Emmett smelled something. It was sweet and flowery, a recognizable smell of a vampire. Emmett was not too sure if it was Edward, but he believed it to be the mix of Edward and Felix's scent. We followed behind him as he turned down an alleyway with an end.

Our eyes adjusted, and immediately, we spotted another person at the end of the alley. He was tall and burly, much like Emmett, only scarier. I recognized him instantly: Felix. I grabbed onto Alice tighter, and my hair stood on edge. Emmett spread open his legs and took a cat-like stance, staring down Felix.

Jasper was the first to speak. "Where is our brother?" His voice was apathetic.

"You mean the one who came to ask for his wife back? The one with crazy hair and golden eyes? This one?" From behind him, Edward appeared and was thrown to the ground, keeping his head down, completely drained and weak. For once, I smelled, and a potent scent lingered: Gasoline. I gasped, knowing the man, Edward, was covered in it.

"We don't want to fight you," Jasper said, laying a hand on Emmett, trying to calm him down. "We just want our brother back. That's all we ask. You never hear from the Cullen's again. Please. Let him go."

Felix shook his head. "Those weren't my orders." He pulled something out from his pocket, a little piece of wood. Suddenly, a flame appeared on it. A wicked smile stretched across Felix's face, and he dropped the match. Felix disappeared as the flame caught on Edward, flames erupting. I screamed out in terror and ran towards Edward. Jasper caught my arms and held me back. Slowly, I collapsed to the ground, watching the flames die down. Jasper finally let me go, and I fell forward into ashes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its affiliates**.

**Chapter 14:**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I never thought that I would be lying on my husband's ashes. I never thought he would die the worst possible death known to a vampire. I never thought I would be feet away from preventing it. But I could not. And I did not. And now, Edward was dead.

I stretched out my fingers in the ashes, his ashes. They engulfed my fingertips; they were still warm. I turned my hand over, holding the ashes. I stared at my palms, no feeling whatsoever in my soul. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back.

"Bella, please stand up," Jasper whispered in my ear.

All I could do was shake my head. I let the ashes fall from my hands.

"Bella, please." He put his hand underneath my arm, pulling me up.

When I finally stood, I could not hold my weight. Nearly collapsing back to the ground, Jasper held me up with his hands. Then, I ended up in Jasper's arms as he carried me over to Alice and Emmett. Both Alice and Emmett stared at the ground. However, Alice looked to be in deep thought.

"This isn't possible," she muttered.

"It is possible," Emmett said, "Because we just saw our brother die right before our eyes." His voice was full of anger.

I tucked my face into Jasper's chest, unable to bear seeing one of the strongest men I knew break down in front of me.

"No, Emmett," Alice continued, "You don't understand. Something isn't right about this whole thing. Edward would have put up a fight."

I felt the vibrations in his chest as Jasper spoke, "He was drained. Who knows what Felix did to him? He had at least fifteen minutes, a half an hour with him. Felix is the strongest vampire in The Volturi; Edward didn't have a chance."

I sunk deeper into Jasper. I would have cried if I could have.

"Jasper, do you hear what you're saying?" Emmett voiced. "Bella doesn't need to hear that."

"Stop!" Alice yelled. "You two don't understand! Edward can't be dead!" I looked up, and for the first time, I saw the most terrible glare on Alice's face. She was completely serious.

Emmett snapped over to her. "Then if he didn't die, how do you explain what we just saw?"

"I think I'd know. I would have seen it before hand. But right now, I'm blind. I can't explain it. Everything I see is a blur."

"Maybe we need to go back to Forks. Regroup. Tell Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme what happened. Maybe get their point of view. And once you get back to Forks, your vision might come back. You've been away from home for too long."

With lightning speed, Alice took out her phone and had it up to her ear. I could hear it ringing on the other line and a male voice answer. It was Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle. Something has happened in Volterra. We have Bella. We are coming back home as we speak." With that, Alice hung up, not even waiting for a response from Carlisle.

"We have no time to lose," Jasper said. "We must leave now."

"I'll get us a plane ride." Emmett took out his voice and started dialing numbers.

We walked out of the alley, staying in the shadows. I took one last look behind me, staring at the only thing left of Edward. Jasper held me as Alice walked beside us. Emmett held the lead. Alice grabbed onto my hand and whispered in my ear, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

I did not even remember getting on the plane. I did not remember the flight. I did not remember anything that Alice said to me in our seats. All I remember were the countless thoughts of Edward that floated through my mind.

I recounted the moment I met Edward. I broke into his family's home. On purpose, of course, and never once did I believe I met the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I remembered when Edward asked me to marry him. I remember the exact words that he said to me: "Isabella Swan, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" Every part of me wanted to say yes. It was the best day of my life.

But then, Victoria took me. On my wedding day. I became a demon, a human-killing machine. My eyes were as red as the blood I spilled from every human I killed. She took me to The Volturi. It was all a trap; she never cared about me.

However, Demetri did. A part of my heart fell for him and his smile, his laugh, his honesty. The way he touched me made me feel loved. And he set me free. He let me run away from the vampires holding me back. For that, I will be eternally grateful.

But the numbness in my heart would never go away. Because Edward was dead. There was nothing waiting for me back at Forks but a lost family and an old friend.

Jasper carried me off of the plane and into Carlisle's car. I sat in the back with Esme and Alice, while Emmett drove with Jasper beside him. Esme, being the perfect mother, wrapped her arms around me and allowed me to collapse in her arms. Alice kept a hand on me, comforting me.

I opened my eyes to see the green forest and dreary clouds of Forks. We sped by them; then, the car stopped. Doors opened, and I was carried out by Emmett this time. I kept my eyes open just long enough to see the faces of Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jacob before I went into the house. Their faces were emotionless. As was mine.

I waited for the bad dream to be over. I waited for Edward to appear beside me, wrap his arms around me, and kiss me. But that would never happen again.

Emmett placed me on the couch. I curled up into a ball, clutching my torso. Alice sat down beside me and rested her hand on me once more. Everybody appeared in the living room, even Jacob. He knelt down beside me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"When Edward left, I saw him driving away. He gave me a wave. It wasn't anything grand; it was a wave of security. That was his way of telling me that he'd bring you back. He did. He kept his promise."

For once, I talked. "He didn't keep his promise. He didn't come back. He died in Volterra. Felix killed him."

"No, Bella, he didn't die. He's right here." Jacob touched my chest, right where my heart would be. "He's with you all the time." I managed a smile and sat up. I pulled Jacob into a hug, his warmth surrounding me.

"I think I'm going to go outside," I said. "I need some time alone." I stood up and walked to the door, not really waiting for a response.

"Just be careful, Bella," Esme voiced. "Be careful." She spoke with sincerity.

As I walked out the door, I looked back at Edward's family, my family. Each one of them, no matter what they said, loved me. They cared enough for me to save me from Victoria and The Volturi. Forever, I was with them; I would never think of leaving those to truly care about me.

I went outside and towards the forest. I glanced back into the window and saw the Cullen's crowded around Alice, her stare blank. I could only imagine what she was seeing. Truthfully, I did not care. I wanted peace and quiet. I walked into the forest.

No more than ten feet in, I noticed a note hanging from a tree. It had my name on it, in perfect handwriting. I plucked in from the branch and opened it. I had no fear, only curiosity.

_Dear Isabella,_ _My love, I told you to leave, to run away from here. I knew The Volturi held nothing for you once you received your memory again._ _Edward was your husband, your first love._ _I was second to you. However, I loved you. I loved every part of you._ _I saw the look on your face when Felix took Edward. I couldn't let you live any longer here with that memory engrained in your thoughts._ _Yes, Felix took Edward. Once you left, I ran after them. I persuaded Felix to let Edward go. Felix always had a kind heart._ _Edward ran. To where, I don't know. But he ran. I hoping he ran to you._ _The person you saw perish before your eyes was Alec. He tried to stop me and Felix, but he was no match for our strength._ _Now, I hope you are free, reading this note back in Forks with the family that loves you unconditionally._ _I hope that Edward finds you. I want nothing but the best for you and your husband._ _Please, just do me this last thing. When you are home and with Edward once again, send me a letter._ _It doesn't have to be much, just a little note saying that you are happy. Then, I can move on, knowing my dear Isabella is home at last._ _With all the love in my heart,_ _Demetri_

My thoughts were scattered. I did not even know what I was reading. I knew that Edward was not alive, but Demetri told me another story. Was Demetri really telling the truth?

I took in a deep breath, something a human would do, and I smelled something. It was sweet, strong; it brought back memories with Edward. I felt something, someone, behind me, but I was too afraid to turn around and look. Instead, I stood there, shaking, until I felt two strong hands rest on my shoulders. With that, I spun around, and a cry escaped my lips.

I fell into his arms. I was engulfed by his strength, his smell, his being. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him, vowing to never let him go.

His lips pressed to my ear. "My Bella, I never left you. Demetri was kind to me. He freed me. And here I will stay, with you, forever."

Hand-in-hand, we walked back. We were greeted by Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Jacob, a smile on his face. Alice grinned from ear-to-ear, sure of her vision now, and Carlisle gave a small smile, his eyes thoughtful and true.

Together, we walked to our family. And that was where Edward and I would stay. Forever.

**The End**


End file.
